Of Silver and Green
by FairyTails13
Summary: SalHarry time travel, Marauders Hogwarts has a new Potions Master after Slughorn retires, and just who is this Cedric Potter. better summery inside
1. Silver

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period(time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter (It will take some time before I get to how that comes in, I want to build on the story and it's setting before I get into any parings.)

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Perstaletongue"**

**A/n:** Oh, look at me...another fic... -hits head on wall repeatedly- Sorry guys, I can't help it... See this as something to help me get over my writer's block for my InuYasha fics...as, no matter how hard I try, I can't continue them just yet.

I have been pulled into the Harry Potter Fandom, so here we go, a fic containing my favorite element, time travel. Plus and Dark/Slytherin/Vampire Harry is nice too.

**Chapter:** Silver

"You know that they won't accept you at first, right?"

Green eyes focused onto Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. They stared with an emotionless cold that shook the old Headmaster to the bone, "Sir. I did not accept this job thinking that I would be welcomed with open arms. I believe that I know my house better than you."

The headmaster held back a tired sigh at the response of his ex-student. The black haired, young Potions Master could be anything but pleasant at times. Even as a student, his cold green eyes had unnerved Albus, and he had defeated a dark lord for Marlin's sake. He didn't want to hire the young wizard, but Slughorn had pushed and requested for him to take over as Hogwarts Potions Master. And with that position came the job of being the Head of Slytherin.

Blue eyes with a false twinkle studied the younger wizard. The Slytherin sits with his legs crossed at the knee, hands laced on the higher knee. He held his back straight and his head high, proud of his status. Elegant black battle cloaks covered his lithe form, accented with green and silver buttons, trim and elaborate embroidery. Around his neck is a silver chain holding a small three-denominational black cauldron with 'Master' written across the front in golden paint. His ears were lined with silver hoops which glinted in the candle light. Across his face are thin-wire glasses that gave focus to his sharp emerald eyes, again in silver. Tucked behind his ears is long jet black hair, bangs hide his forehead and half of his eyes from view and shrouded them in shadows. At the nape of his neck the rest is held back with a small pony tail.

Albus' eyes shifted to his student's hands. His nails were painted black, mostly to hide the damage that comes with brewing potions. Two rings adorned his right hand, on his middle finger is the ring the headmaster recognized. It is a silver snake that wrapped around the finger, mouth and tail coming together around the stone, a small emerald orb. It's eyes are made of ebony wood charms to last forever. It is the Slytherin House ring, given to the graduated Slytherins of the young man before him's graduating class. Only five were made as they came together with their own money to buy them, not wanting to depend on their rich parents for help.

The other ring he knew nothing about. A thin silver colored ring which he wore on his ring finger. It is just a band so it did not really hold Albus' attention like the other had. He looked back up to the young man's eyes; cold, emotionless, and calculating.

Cedric Harold Potter is the essence of a powerful and intelligent Slytherin, perfect for the position. Yet, Albus does not trust the younger wizard. It is hard to trust any Slytherin with the new dark lord on the rise, any one of them could be a follower, even his current students could have joined. For all he knew, the young man before him could be one of those followers, and yet he couldn't see that in the cold green eyes. Cedric, he knew, was his own person, only trusting a select few others, those that shared the ring he wore proudly. The headmaster could not see Cedric fallowing Tom Riddle's orders. Cedric had spent his entire life to climb out of the shadow his family had placed him under.

Being the only Slytherin in a Gryffindor family was as bad, if not worse than Mr. Black's problem, being the first Gryffindor from any Slytherin family. Albus was not blind to the loyalty the house of serpents held for each other, to them the out side world were all against them. And it is mostly true, as they are all seen as dark wizards or witches, never given a chance to show their true emotion before they are judged wrongly. Albus was blind to this for so long, until he was able to befriend Slughorn and be told the truth behind the masks that Slytherins wore permanently.

As a Potter, Cedric was part of that out side world, the ones that hated Slytherins just because they were just that, Slytherins. One of Albus' biggest fears was the new Head of Slytherin being rejected by his house because of the surname he carried, and yet he knew that Cedric held friends high in the ranks, one of his graduation class members being the youngest Malfoy's uncle, Benjamin Malfoy.

As the silence grew on the headmaster found himself thinking of Lucius Malfoy, currently a Seventh year and chosen to be Head Boy this year. The young Malfoy praised his father and uncle, so surly he knew of Cedric, his uncle's best friend. And maybe Lucius could sway the tides, having a great influence on the rest of his house.

Dumbledore once again looked to Cedric's eyes, who stared right back, waiting for the conversation to continue. He had no choice but to hire the mysterious young wizard, and could only hope he is as free-minded as he thinks he is. He looked down at the document before him,k the one that finalizes Cedric's position as the school's Potion's Professor. Slowly he picks up his quill and only hesitating slightly, he signs the bottom with his green ink. As it recognizes the signature the charmed parchment glows faintly then rolls up and disappears. "Well, welcome to the Hogwarts staff, Mr. Potter. I trust you know where your quarters are?"

A graceful nod answered him, fallowed by Cedric's soft voice only made cold by the tone he uses, "I do, sir."

The grey-haired wizard frowned, "You do realize, my boy, that you can call me Albus. You have graduated."

An emotion flashes across Cedric's eyes, but is not identified before it is gone, "I am aware that you wish for me to call you thus. But as my superior I will not refer to you as a friend."

"Very well." The aged wizard knew it was not a good idea to argue with a Slytherin when it comes to rank. "Be aware that you are being given Train duty."

"Sir?" Even as he asked a question, he showed no confusion.

"You are to patrol the Hogwarts Express on the first, to keep an eye on the students." Cedric nodded in acknowledgment, and Albus wishes he could see even a little bit of frustration or unhappiness in those green eyes. The rest of Hogwarts staff hated that task, knowing it would mean rowdy and excited students, and usually a fight or two; and yet Cedric didn't seem to mind and it frustrated Albus. He doubted he would ever get used to the other's lack of emotion, even some anger would be a nice change. Inwardly he wished the other would fall victim to the current Hogwarts pranksters, but he doubted the fifth years had much hope of tricking the Slytherin before him. This brought something else up.

"I trust you will not hold favor to your nephew." This got a reaction finally, as the thirty-year-old wizard's eye brows raised. It was not common knowledge that James Potter has a granduncle, as that granduncle is the bastard son of James' great-grandfather. And Cedric looks far too young to be anyone's granduncle, being forty years younger than his older brother and the same age as James' father. Cedric is the black sheep of the family, being hated the moment he was born from his father's mistress. He is just a dirty secret hat no Potter wants around.

"Ah, so my nephew has been able to stay in school, I am amazed he was able to even join. A rather arrogant and stupid one he is." Cedric's words were born of the hatred his family had for him, and it cut Albus to hear them.

"Mr. Potter, you must reassure me that you will treat him like any other student and not hold your family past over him. He is young and only know that the grass grows, but not way." It was so true, like any prejudice that is held in the Wizarding world, James hates his granduncle because it is all he has ever known.

Cedric's next reply was a bit gentler, "I do not blame him for my family, sir. But if he choices to disrespect me I will punish him like I would any other student. Nothing more, nothing less."

Albus took this for the time being, and was grateful for the soft knock that interrupted the steadily growing tension in the room. Clearing his throat he called out for who ever was behind the door, wishing them to come in. As the door opened Cedric turned to look as well, and they watched Minerva McGonagall walk into the room. The Head of Gryffindor took in the sight before her and greeted Cedric before she got to why she was there, "Hello Mr. Potter. It is pleasant to see you again, joining the staff this year?"

The black haired Potter stood and bowed to her slightly, being the gentleman he is, "It is nice to see you as well ma'am. And yes I am." he pause and stood. "The sport this year will be very heated, yes?"

She gave him a tight smile, "Indeed it will, but I dare say that your house stands very little a chance with out you as their seeker."

Both Albus and Minerva were shocked by the smile, however small, that made it to Cedric's face, "We'll see about that ma'am. The cup will be ours this year."

And there was the action that helped the two Gryffindor's know he was indeed a human with emotions. Minerva's smile widened, "I would bet you on that, but I do not make bets that are unfair."

Cedric's smile turned into a smirk, "As do I. ma'am. It would be such an unfair bet, for your only hope is my poor nephew."

Before the the feud could grow anymore between the to House Heads, Dumbledore stepped forward and addressed Cedric, "Mr. Potter, I do believe your things have been taken to your room."

All emotion disappeared from those cold eyes, "I'll take that as my leave, sir." He nodded to Minerva before turning on his heal, "Good night."

As he left Minerva looked to Albus, "This is going to be one entertaining year."

Albus nodded, the twinkle in his eyes being truer, "Indeed it will. indeed it will."

**TBC**

**a/n:** Stupid imagination, and it's tendency to start up with random ideas that must be written down...seriously, I have a notebook filled with first chapters. This is just one I find I like most because it is the weirdest of the one's I have thought up.

I know I have portrayed Harry/Cedric as a heartless/emotionless evil dude, that is only because I have yet to dive into his character and you don't know why he is acting like a heartless/emotionless evil dude, besides the fact that he is hated by the family he has in the past...that will be explained in detail later on. I have it all mapped out. -big goofy smile- No, I have not gone completely insane, you just don't get it yet.

Any way, ask questions, it tells me that I have made you think. I will pause in hunting and murdering the plot bunny to answer them, if not get them covered in the stupid animal's blood. Sorry if I do, I'm just getting tired of it biting me and distracting me from my other fic...in another, completely different fandom...-sighs-

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	2. Some old Friends

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter (It will take some time before I get to how that comes in, I want to build on the story and it's setting before I get into any parings.)

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**" Parseltongue "**

_**'**__Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** wow, I'm back, thought, I'm not sure for how long…I want to at least update one chapter to each of my fics…. This one is coming a bit faster than the rest so I ended up writing a lot for it. I hope it solves a little of your confusion.

**Chapter:** Some old Friends

Cedric made his was down to his chambers, where he knew a nice, comfortable bed awaited him in a nice quiet room where he can take a nice steamy shower to wash away the day's troubles. The way Dumbledore's eyes studied him had started to really annoy him, and made him want to poke the damn things out. He was more than grateful for the interruption that his old professor had offered, he swears he could have kissed her in thanks, but he guessed that so could Dumbledore. He was surprised that he had not ran like demons out of hell to get out of the office, instead of the brisk walk that left them staring in his wake.

As he neared the dungeons he slowed down, looking around a bit more; it has been nearly fifteen years since he had been in the building as a student and not much has changed he realizes. He ran his hand across a wall as he passed it, a small smile finally tugging onto his features.

As a Slytherin, he had learned that the less emotion you let the outside world see, the better. If they are not Slytherin, than all they will see is the coldness he has been known for since his first year. Or his second first year, though compared to Cedric, Harry's schooling shouldn't have been considered such but truly be ruled as learning about a world he had never known before. He still can't believe he argued with the sorting hat as Harry, and sometimes he wonders if it would have been harder to get accepted in Slytherin as Harry as it was as Cedric. In the past he had the benefit of the knowledge he had gained in his sixth and seventh years, knowledge that would define him as a dark wizard, a very dark wizard.

His smile grew faint on his lips and he pauses at the entrance to the dungeons, his dark past had helped him in Slytherin, he wouldn't have made it the first week without it. His power was know in his first year when he was able to defeat a seventh year Gryffindor, when the Gryffindor decided the Slytherin Traitor should not be allowed to cross his path. Cedric had gotten pissed at this immature attitude. He was already under stress from his house not accepting him; the looks were truly starting to get on his nerves. And then, for a lion to treat him like he did, it had just set him off. It was the first and last time anyone challenged his placement in Slytherin.

They had seen the raw, cold anger that had set his green eyes ablaze. He didn't even need to cast a spell. He had had his wand out before the other even had a chance to go for his, because since the start of the war he had started to keep in a holster on his forearm, able to call it into his hand when ever he needed it. As he pointed it at the older wizard's neck he had leaned in and whispered a threat that had made the other piss his pants on the spot, because he knew the young Slytherin would keep his word, just by looking into his cold green eyes.

After that day the other Slytherins started to let him in, facing the fact that he is in there house for a reason, and is more like them than the world that shuns them. When he had been accepted, it was like a burden being taken off his shoulders. He was no longer alone in the large school; with his house he had allies that would back him up should he need it. He had brother and sisters in arms and he was finally able to let down his mask.

As memories of his closest friends came to mind he descends a few steps to get out of the entrance hall and to be engulfed by shadows created by fire light, there he leans against the wall to be embraced those memories he hadn't let consume him until now. His four best friends, it took him a while to truly consider them that.

After the betrayal of Ron as Harry, he became more picky about who he lets close, and them. Though he hasn't kept in touch since meeting Sal, he knows they won't see him that much differently. People change, but is truly something when you have nearly died for someone and are more than willing to do it again. All of them would, many, many times over.

They were a group of five, four revengeful boys and one girl to keep them in line. And boy did she have to keep them in line, they didn't pick the fights, but they always came and Winifred, or Freddie as she preferred by them, was always the one to bail them out. With out her they couldn't count the number of time they would have had detention due to Gryffindors.

With a shake of his head to escape memory lane and a slight grin Cedric finally moved down the rest of the stairs into the dungeon, his booted feet barely tapping on the stone hallway floor. He truly can't wait till they caught wind that he is no longer in hiding and rush to the school to see him, like he can't wait to see them again. Though, Cedric really doubts that Dumbledore would let them in the building, as it was he barely let him in. So he would probably have to meet them at Hogshead.

Walking deeper into the dungeons he twists his Slytherin snake rings around his finger, wondering if they kept theirs on at all times like he did. So absorbed into his thoughts he does not notice anything as the Bloody Baron floats up next to him until he turns a corner and walks right through the ghost.

In shock he whips out his wand, shivering from the cold sensation. With wide eyes he stares at the Baron, mouth slightly open as the demented Ghost chuckles at the action, "Well if it isn't Cedric Potter. I heard we got a new House Head, but I must say that I did not expect you to take another step in Hogwarts after what happened on graduation day."

Coming out of his shock, Cedric frowns at the ghost he who was a good friend of the Slytherin Five. He blinks at the laugh then glares at the comment, "You of all people should know that an event like that would not keep me from Hogwarts, Baron." He pauses to let his wand slip back into its holder, "And next time, give a guy a warning."

The Baron just smirk at him, his dark eyes mocking the other Slytherin, "I wouldn't have needed to if you were paying attention to your surroundings like you usually do."

Cedric grunted and leaned up against the nearest wall, "It's hard to keep focused, it's been fifteen years and so many memories are making them selves known."

The Baron's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, has it been that long?"

With a dark chuckle Cedric looks down the hall, "To be honest I wouldn't have noticed either if it wasn't for the fact that I know that James is fifteen and I graduated the year he was born. It is hard to keep track of years when you are dead…"

"That it is," The baron nodded mournfully before he changed the subject, "That nephew of yours is one hell of a prankster."

Cedric couldn't help but grin in his pride. Despite what he let everyone think, he is proud of his nephew, or as only he and his adopted father know, his birth Father. It hurt him a little bit, never being able to tell him what is going to happen to him and his honorable but untimely death. "Yah, so I have heard, his father blames me, but won't let James know that."

The Baron chuckled again and fallowed Cedric as he once against starts for his rooms. "I know you were a prankster too, but why would the great Harold Potter blame you for his son's behavior? James doesn't even know you that well to know you were a prankster at school."

As they neared the painting to Cedric's new rooms they slowed, getting ready from good nights, "When he was young and I was allowed over for holidays when Father was still alive he would try to trick me, but it never worked so I sat him down and told him that if he ever wants to prank me and have it work he needs to get better at it. I guess the five year old took it to heart."

The ghost gave him a playful glare, "You mean to tell me that you are truly the one to blame for all the madness he and his friends have masterminded?" He paused and gave a wicked grin, "I hope he is able to out smart you this year, paint you in red and gold."

Cedric glared back, "Not likely, but if he does I'll have to share the love Gryffie with you."

Baron rolled his eyes as he started to float through the wall behind him to leave, "I'd like to see you do that Potter." He turned into the wall and left with a, "Have a nice stay at Hogwarts."

Cedric stood, shook his head at his old friend before walking the next few yards to look at the painting that is to be the door to his rooms. Looking back at him is the snake hair of Lady Medusa, currently asleep against her stony throne, soft snores giving the painting some life. Lady Medusa depicted in the painting is a truly beautiful maiden, clothed lightly in a dark green silk dress, held to her form with slender silver chains around her waist and neck. Snakes slither around in the painting, up and down the dark marble columns in her throne room and around her slender legs, but none are as beautiful as the ones that watch him from her head.

All are dark black with light green swirls decorating their smooth scales and sliver bracelets adorning their lengths. Their copper and green eyes glare at him, as if he had awoken them from some sort of slumber, their movements a bit sluggish. Cedric grins at them in return, knowing he must also wake her to get into his rooms, **"I am terribly sorry my serpent friends, but I must wake your lady to give her my pass word and enter the rooms she guards."**

They stare at him in what he assumes is amazement before they carefully tap their forms across Medusa's sleeping face, eager to wake her for the speaker. It takes a moment but soon she is stretching and yawning, her coppery eyes -that match her hair's- lightly glaring at her pets for waking her before she glances at Cedric, **"Well, well, Speaker Cedric, you return."**

Cedric bows to her, more than happy she is not mad at him, **"Hello Milady, it is very pleasant to finally see you and your beauty again."**

She blushes lightly at him, **"Flattery will not help you my dear if you do not give me a good reason for waking us, though, seeing you again all grown up does have its perks."**

He laughs lightly to her, **"I return, Milady, to Hogwarts as a Professor of potions and Slytherin Head of House."**

Her smile widens for him, showing off her snake-like fangs, **"So I am guarding your rooms now, so pleasant indeed. What is your Password my dear, so that we can both go back to sleep?"**

He hums and thinks a moment. He had thought up many passwords he can use through out the course of the school year, but which one should he use? Finally he smirks, **"Alexander, in Parseltongue of course."**

She nods to him, **"Alexander in Parseltongue it is then, may I ask why that?"**

Cedric rubs the back of his head, **"Tis my mates middle name Milady. He is going to try to sneak in so I wanted to annoy him a bit."**

The Snake goddess blinks at him, **"Middle name, and in Parseltongue."** She gasps,** "You aren't mated to a Slytherin are you?"**

He nodded his head to her, glad to finally be able to tell someone and spoke next with pride in his voice, **"Yes, Salazar Alexander Slytherin, which is also why he is able to sneak in to Hogwarts."**

She looked a bit jealous for a moment, but only playfully, as she started to swing open she spoke again, **"Well, you are very lucky to have such a fine gentleman Vampire as your mate, Hun. Now good night, I must have my beauty sleep."**

He stepped threw the stone doorway with a hearty laugh, **"Good night milady."**

As the painting snapped shut behind him Cedric didn't much care for his surroundings, going strait for the bath room to take a shower and get ready for bed.

_!!!!_

The next day is a rainy one, it's heavy down pore and howling winds just adding to the sound in the castle, and yet Cedric has yet to discover this, haven taken breakfast in his room thanks of a House elf he had befriended in School. After eating and dressing up in his usual clothing he stets off to his class room, wanting to redecorate to make it his own, not the previous professor's.

He takes back halls to avoid anyone to the class room nestled in the dungeons, he also can't wait to take a look at his new privet brewing room which adjoins the potions classroom. With that on mind her makes a mental note to go see the School nurse to ask what she needs him to brew for the up coming school year.

As heavy wooden doors come into view Cedric can't help the wide smile that breaks he cold demeanor. It is like everything hat has happened up this this point didn't matter, as he reached his classroom and reaches to open them it finally dawns on him that he, Cedric Harold Potter is finally a teacher at the place he had always considered his first home.

With little effort he pulls open the solid Oak door by their cast iron handles. But as he is finally able to see inside the moment is ruined and like it was never gone, his emotionless mask slides back into position. There sitting at his desk, waiting for him is the Headmaster, fingers laced on he desk before him.

As the headmaster sees him a fake smile is slid onto his face much like Cedric just slid an emotionless mask over his own, "Hello Mr. Potter. I had hoped you would be coming by here this stormy morning."

Cedric holds the doors open behind him, ready to bolt should he need to. A cold tone cuts the air around them as he speaks, "Hello sir, excuse my rudeness, but why are you here?"

The old headmaster leans back and gets ready to stand, "It seems news travels fast and persistent Slytherin Parents are here to meet the new head of house."

Cedric bit on his tongue and reminded himself to remain mildly polite, "I had expected as much, but dare I say not so early. Where are they sir?"

Dumbledore stood all the way and slowly walked over to his new teacher, "They are in the Great Hall, waiting for you. Lets head up there now, else they get angry for having to wait so long."

As the headmaster walked by him Cedric spared he classroom a mournful look before fallowing his new boss. "Do they know who I am sir?"

Albus looked back and signed, "Not yet, but I guess they will be pleasantly surprised."

As they continued Cedric hope so.

**TBC**

**a/n:** And next time you will meet the Slytherin five, at Hogwarts with their families to check on the new head of house. They next Chapter will be coming up if not today, but tomorrow. I'm not sure about the other ones just yet…

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	3. Slytherin Five

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter (It will take some time before I get to how that comes in, I want to build on the story and it's setting before I get into any parings.)

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**" Parseltongue "**

_**'**__Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** Thank you so much for reviewing, those who did, it really means a lot to me that you do.

It took a bit longer than I expected to type this up, but it is longer than the last chapter, so please enjoy.

**Chapter:** The Slytherin Five

Behind Dumbledore Cedric was starting to get nerves, he couldn't explain it other then the fact that parents tend to do that, caring ones even more so. And no matter what the public thought, behind their pureblood prat masks, Slytherins are anything but unloving parents, a bit expecting of their children, but no uncaring. His godfather flashed threw his mind and he thought a little differently, then he remembered that both of his parents were Ravenclaws and felt a bit better.

As they came to the stair going to the dungeon and the large doors to the Great Hall became visible Harry sealed himself, tucking all emotion away, standing up straighter and lifting his head a bit higher, showing the world the proud Slytherin that he is. For a moment memories of Sanpe came to mind hand the fit his ex-potions professor would have if he knew who Cedric Potter really is. He shakes it thought, remember that that very man is currently a student of his as the Headmaster starts to open the great doors they had stopped in front of.

As the contents of the great Hall became visible he watched as twenty or more wizards and witches turned to watch them come in. All sat at the Slytherin table in a small area where he guesses they were talking about him before they walked in. He shifts his position to be standing slightly behind Dumbledore as he led him to the Slytherin Table, the crest above them making him feel a little better.

They halted next to the table and Dumbledore cleared his throat and motions to Cedric, "I am sorry for keeping you waiting Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the new Slytherin Head of House, Potion's Master Cedric Potter."

Cedric stepped next to his old headmaster a bit when his title and name were announced, so he could see their reactions. They kept all their shock hidden very well because of the Gryffindor in room but they could not hide the slight widening of their eyes as the recognized their fellow Slytherin. They had all been at school roughly the same time, different years of course, all of them being in years ahead of him. Yet he can place nearly all of them.

He stepped forward and bowed to them, he ignored their stares and decided to start with a little bit of small talk to get rid of the Headmaster, who no doubt wanted to oversee the meeting, "Indeed I am sorry as well, if I had know I was being waited on I would have hurried to my classroom for the headmaster was waiting for me much sooner."

He gave a side glance at his boss who seemed to get the polite but harsh meaning, with and nod he started to turn, "I guess then that I will leave you to talk, as I am sure this is some sort of reunion."

With that he walked out of the great Hall, probably more than happy to leave the company of the cold Slytherins. As the doors shut tight behind the headmaster Cedric turned back to the other Slytherins as he heard someone step up next to him.

Before the new head of house stands an unmistakable male Malfoy, cold grey blue eyes slightly soft in their gaze, "Ricky?"

Cedric's eyes widened as he recognized his dear friend, the nickname bringing back memories in its own right, "Well, I haven't been called that in a long time Benji."

The Malfoy couldn't hold back his wild grin anymore and he ran his hand threw his long blond hair, a long since established show of excitement from Benjamin Malfoy, "Well, now I know a little bit about where you have been for the last fifteen years; Potion's Master."

Where ever that conversation had been going was quickly diverted as a high pitch voice, " I refuse to have my son taught by someone who graduated after me!"

Benji and Cedric looked with a frown at the owner of the voice, Walburga Black. Cedric recognized her automatically and held back a glare and sour comment at the sight of Sirius' mother. He tried to replay back as calmly as he could, knowing and outburst would ruin his current status, "Younger, but in no way am I under qualified to teach your children. Honestly I do not understand why you are here. Your oldest is in Gryffindor and your youngest is in Ravenclaw. You really have no need to be here."

Her eyes widened in anger," Why you little…" she sucked in a deep breath, "How dare you will have you fired for your insolent tongue."

It was not Cedric who's next comment cut her down but Benji's older brother whose name Cedric did not remember, "Even if he does not have the support the black family, but as the top student in Slytherin his graduation year, Cedric Potter has the support of the Malfoy family."

The black looked to her husband who only shrugged and her wish for back up, "Drake has a point Walburga. He is a part of the Slytherin Five and I have no objecting to him teaching our son. And in all fairness, you picked the fight. Do not complain that you lost."

Cedric did not forget the way they acted as if they only have one son, but chose to ignore it in favor of the fact that the Head of the Black Family backed him up. He stepped forward, taking some bravery that Benji stood next to him, and met all of their eyes, "Thank you sir. I will not let you down in that, " he looked to Sirius' mother and held his tongue and looked to Drake, "And thank you as well, without the Malfoys I believe I would have been lost in school, and now it seems you back me up again."

Drake looked behind him and Cedric knew that the two brothers were sharing a look. With a slightly warm smile the Malfoy Head nodded to Cedric, "I hold hope that you will not let me down. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend too."

As Drake stood to leave so did several others. Nodding to them as they leave he more grateful now than ever that he has an ally in the Malfoy family, for if the Malfoys are for something, it is most likely that the rest of the Pureblood families will fallow as well.

He thought he could breathe again until Sirius' father stopped in from of Cedric on his way out, "Please do take care of both of our sons, "He spared a look at his wife who now stand in the doorway waiting for him, "She may not see Sirius as our son but I still do."

Cedric spared the man a small smile, "As you might guess sir, I know a bit about his situation."

The black nodded, "That's right, you are a Potter. With your appearance I seemed to have forgotten that. Very well, have a good day."

With a hand shake he left and only Cedric and Benji stood in the great Hall. Benji leaned on his friends, "So, have any where that we can talk?"

The black haired wizard rolled his eyes at his friend, remembering all too well the joker the Malfoy could be. "There are my rooms, but I kinda wanted to get to my classroom to do some rearranging." He paused, "Why weren't the Lestranges here?"

The blond raised and eyebrow, "We really do need to catch up, Ruddy and Freddie moved to Germany where Freddie has become the Head Medic at Durnstrang. Ruddy also moved his family business out there so their two sons could go to Durnstrang."

Cedric couldn't help it as his mouth fell slightly open, "You are kidding me, they couldn't stand each other in school, and they ended up hitching together?"

Benji chuckled to himself, "Yah, me and Al didn't expect it either. We tried to talk him out of it but it was no use, they truly love each other. It is kinda sickening…"

"I wish I was there", Cedric sighed, "I really need to see their love of theirs to be convinced, I can't find myself believing you."

For the second time that day their conversation was cut short; at the sound of a soft cough both turned, hands at ready to use their wand when they spotted and tall man with long, slightly wavy hair and striking blue eyes. Benji relaxed, "Well, now we have three of the five together."

At those words Cedric turned to the man who he had already established as a Black, "Al!?"

A grin spread over the Black's formally cold face, "Why hello Ricky. I came to threaten the new Head of House to stay away from my nephew, but I guess I don't need to."

The green-eyed wizard was getting ready to reply when he noticed Dumbledore coming in threw the still open door, his emotions disappeared from his face and he spoke next, "We should talk about this somewhere else."

The other two Slytherins turned to face the oncoming Headmaster, their emotions disappearing just as fast as Cedric's did. The white-bearded man noticed their cold stared and they noted he slowed down a bit, most likely dreading the conversation he was getting ready to get himself into. He seemed to seal himself though, stopping in front of them. "Hello boys, I believe all you need now is Mr. and Ms, Lestrange and the gang is back together."

Benji stepped forward slightly, lifting his head not at all impressed with the try at small talk, "Yes, but unfortunately both of them are at Durnstrang, so our get together is not really complete, now is it?"

Dumbledore gave him a false mournful look, "I am sorry for that. I guess you want to stay and talk over old time Mr. Malfoy and Black?"

Al gave a curt nod and small smile, being the somewhat nicest of the group, "That would be nice Professor Dumbledore."

The old wizard before them let a smile come to his lips, "I can allow this up until the students are here, but would you please limit yourselves to the dungeons and the Great Hall."

He tipped his head to them and a forced smile before turning around once again to leave. This time the three younger men fallowed but they parted ways as the headmaster went to his office and Cedric led his friends to his classroom where he had yet to spend any time since coming to work at Hogwarts. Soon they passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room and were no longer in the view of anyone that would look down the stairs to the dungeon. With a chuckle Al - who was walking in between his two friends- wrapped his arms around their neck in some of leap, almost making the three of them tumble to the floor.

Benji glared at him but kept quiet at the childish act to talk to Cedric, "So where have you been the last fifteen year Ricky?"

Green eyes stared back at him behind thin wire glasses, "All over the place really, but mostly stationed in Romania. I worked with dragons for a bit there while I worked on my apprenticeship ship."

Al decided to join in on the conversation, "Wait, it could not have possibly taken you fifteen years to get your mastery," he pause to give him a calculation look, "Was there someone special in Romania that interested our Ricky enough that he didn't even write to us?"

Cedric was getting to reply with some non-sense before he got glares from his friends, warning him, "All right, all right. There is. He'll be moving to Hogsmeade once he ties up all loose ends there."

Al released his fellow Slytherins and backed up into the door to Cedric's classroom, opening it as he gave a sly look, "Really now, what is this special male have a name, and will we get to meet him?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, pushing past him into the room, "With the stories I have told him, I don't think Sal would have it any other way."

Now Benji got into the mood, leaning in as he fallowed them, shutting the door behind him, "Sal? I hope that that is short for something."

Cedric leaned against Slughorn's old desk with a devilish grin and for the first time his friends noticed the fangs that were barely visible in his mouth, "It is, but I am afraid he threatened me not to tell anyone until he introduced himself. He does like the surprise on people's faces."

The resident Malfoy took it upon himself and sat on one of the desks in the front, Al sitting next to him. Benji's tone grew a little serious when he spoke next, "I take it he is the one that turned you."

Cedric relaxed a bit, happy his friends accepted him being a vampire without little complaint, he didn't know what he would do if they didn't, "Happily mated for the last six years." To satisfy the two purebloods he added, "Legally mind you, Sal wouldn't have it any other way."

Al leaned back a little, "A pureblood I take it."

To buisy himself Cedric started to study the desk to see if he wanted to keep it and muttered to them with a snort, "You have no idea."

"When is he moving here?" Benji slid off the desk, keeping the conversation going while he too looked around the room, seeing if anything from Slughorn's ruling was worth keeping.

Cedric let his wand slide out of his sleeve and taped it on the desk he decides won't do and transformed it into a newer desk of the same wood species but with a darker stain and a more contemporary took to it. With that done he looked up at his friend who was starting to remove old and rotting shelves off the darkly stained stone walls with his own wand, "We've never been able to go two weeks without drinking from each other so he should be here around the time school starts or sooner depending on how long it takes to tie up his loose ends."

Al -who had decided to just watch for the moment- made a choked sound, "Two weeks?! He must be some powerful Vampire!"

A laugh left Cedric's mouth, "That he is, the old fart."

"Old fart?" Benji turned with a raised eyebrow, " Just how old is he?"

After transforming his new deck chair Cedric moved to shelves and selves full of students' books to see if he needed to order a new class set, "He looks about thirty if that's what you want to know. I wouldn't be able to mate myself to anyone who reminds of the old coot, no matter how good he is in bed."

Al finally let himself slide of the desk which creaked, grabbing his attention, "Want me to replace the desks?"

With out looking up Cedric hummed his positive reply and the tall Black pulled out his own wand, ready to fix the desks, "Do you love him?

At that Cedric did look up to meet two sets of eyes, waiting for his answer, "Yes, more than you will ever know. You know my trust issues; I wouldn't mate him unless I did."

With that the topic was dropped and the conversation shifted to memories from their school days, changing the old dirty room in to one that is more fit to Cedric's liking.

_!!!!_

'_Betrayal, it started with tightening of his chest and spread out threw his body with slow dread in his lungs, making it hard to breathe. His body started to shake, in anger and fright as his darkening green eyes shifted between a man he had always thought as his grandfather and the red head he had know as his best mate from his first year and the many eyes that bore hold into him with hatred. _

_Cedric looked around the court room, the emotions from his memory reminding him why he chose the path of a Dark Wizard. All he could do was stare at the red head in the witness box with hate filled eyes from the position of a seventeen year old Harry Potter, locked up in a cage like a common animal the way they pictured him._

_Even as the judge spoke his eyes did not remove themselves from the returning cold eyes of Ronald Weasley, "Mr. Weasley, tell this court what Mr. Harry Potter forced you to do."_

"_Yes sir, Potter forced me to go with him into Knockturn Alley to research the Dark Arts."_

"_Now Mr. Weasley, what happened in Knockturn Alley when you were there with Mr. Potter?"_

"_We were confronted by the victim and Potter pulled his wand out and killed him."_

"_Now, what spell did Mr. Potter use to kill the victim?"_

"_The Killing Curse, sir."_

"_For the record Mr. Weasley, what incantation did he use?"_

"_Avada Kedavra, sir."_

_At this point Cedric cold feel the emotions boiling up in his memory self; the anger, the rage, the hatred. "Let it me recorded that tests were done on Mr. Potter's wand and The Killing Curse was indeed used my that wand. Now, Mr. Weasley, did Mr. Potter ever loose hold of his wand._

"_No sir, he kept hold of it the whole time. I even recall the joy in his eyes when the victim fell to the ground, dead."_

_The dream Harry could not hold it in any longer, he stood as bet she could with his restraints, screaming at them, "You Bloody Liar! You followed me! YOU FOLLOWED ME THERE! I WAS ATTACKED BY THAT REVOLTING MAN! HE THREATENED ME! HE-"_

_And then he was silenced with a quick charm from one of the guards standing next to him. He knew what he said did not matter, but that did not keep him from yelling his throat dry and pull on his restraints until bruises formed on his body from the chains being pulled tighter and tighter. _

"_Order! Order in the court! Order in the Court!"_'

Arms wrapped around Cedric's violent sleeping forms, stilling his movements as a soft voice spoke in his ear, **"Harry, calm down. It already happened, it's over. I'm here now."**

Slowly Cedric came to, angry tears running down his slightly flush cheeks. His took in deep breathes, his nostrils filling with the sent of his Calmar's sent. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his mate, **"S-Sal."**

"**Shhhh, Harry, I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave."**

Soothing hisses filled Cedric's senses, calming him down and sent back to sleep in the safety of his mate's arms.

TBC

a/n: There yah go^^

The Slytherin Five and their nicknames:

Ricky- Cedric Potter (Salazar calls him Harry because he knows the truth under the pretence that it is the nickname of his middle name.)

Ruddy and Freddie- Rudolph and Winifred Lestrange (Parents of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange)

Al- Alphard Black (Disowned for giving money to Sirius when he 'ran away')

Benji- Benjamin Malfoy

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	4. Sal

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Parseltongue"**

_**'**__Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** this was harder to write that I thought it would be. I really don't want to explain everything that happens before school starts but I must….

**Chapter:** Sal

Cedric woke slowly, from a peaceful sleep. In groggy disorder he moved into his morning routine, nothing else really registering as he threw the covers off and slipped his feet onto the cold stone floor of his bedroom. With a jaw cracking yawn he starts walking to the bathroom, not really looking where he is going, just trudging along by instinct.

"**I believe that if you are heading for the bathroom, you are going the wrong direction."** Cedric turned to the voice wand out, ready to attack only to find his mate sitting lounging around on the other side of the bed in black pants that hung low enough on his hips to show off purple silk boxers, smirking at him**, "It's funny how you are so unaware of your surroundings that you would be heading for the wall now instead of the bathroom, yet at the first sign of danger you are completely awake. Honestly I didn't even see you grab your wand."**

Cedric blinked at the man, giving it a moment to completely settle in what was said before glaring in his tired haze, **"I was not going to the wall."**

Salazar let his dark-blue eyes grow larger, **"Really now, then continue walking. I was only trying to help."**

The sarcastically playful tone of the founder's voice did not escape Cedric's sleepy mind and he turned from said founder to look where he had previously been walking and frowned at the brick wall in front of him**, "I could have sworn that there was a door way there…."**

He turned back to the bed when he heard it creak,** "There is," **He paused when his mate glared at him with green eyes that promised death, **"In our room in Romania. I appears you are not used to Hogwarts are you luv?"**

Cedric leaned his forehead on firm muscle as Salazar came up to him and draped his arms around his shoulders and gave a whiny, **"No…"**

Light hearted laughs make the older vampire's chest vibrate, **"Lets get you into the showers, and your friends are waiting for you."**

Cedric stood his ground when Salazar went you move him towards the bathroom and gave him a look with a whine, **"You already met them?"**

"**No, of course not; I would not deprive you of their reactions Harry,"** he rolled his blue eyes at him, **"Now lets go wake you up before you try to walk into another wall."**

Cedric growled at him, **"I didn't do that on purpose, snake jerk."**

Again a chuckle left the older man's throat, **"There we go, now that's the Harry I know and fell in love with."**

_!!!!_

Al leaned back in his chair, a smile plastered on his face, "Can you believe it? They're on their way here, now!"

Benji continued to suckle his coffee, ignoring the morning person across the table from him, needing the caffeine like a vampire needs blood. They sat in the dinning area of Cedric's rooms, Al having woken up much earlier than his friends, had been the one to find the letter House elves had left for them to get on the table they now sit at. After reading it he could not keep his excitement from his roommate of the last five years.

Of course, Benji couldn't care less at the moment; he wasn't even sure why his friend was so excited. Nothing registered with his tired mind, and nothing would until two cups of black coffee had been drained from his mug. He never did understand why all Al needed was some green tea, or how he managed to stay alive after waking him.

Having lived with this for the past five years, Al was used to it, knowing when to dodge his friend's curses –both magical or not- and when it was safe to talk. So at this point he started to read the letter. He had already read it before, but knowing his friend, what was read was not understood or even heard.

"We heard that Ricky is the new Potion's Master at Hogwarts through the chain of information. Ruddy and I will be there at noon.

See ya there,

Freddie"

Under Freddie's loopy cursive signature is the Lestrange's family crest, which had also been engraved into the seal of the envelope the letter had come in.

Still in his morning trance, it was not Benji who answered, "So I guess we are being reunited."

Al's head jerked to face Cedric who was approaching them from the bedroom dressed in black dress pants and a Chinese designed green silk top with black swirled thread work along the trim. In his excitement he hadn't heard the door open, and almost didn't notice the new man walking behind his friend. Any thoughts of Freddie and Ruddy left his mind at the new person, and across the table from him, Benji was finally coming to and was glaring at Al, "What did you wake me up for this time!?"

"Dear Lord, he is worse than you Harry!"

Every head turned to the Salazar, who was looking at the blond Malfoy in utter awe with his mouth slightly open until Cedric elbowed him in the stomach, "What are you trying to say Sal!?"

The older vampire looked down at his shorter mate, trying to look a bit ashamed, "Nothing luv, but you are the one that didn't wake up at five in the morning to these two yelling at each other. You sleep like the living dead."

Cedric chose to ignore the blunt pun and looked to his friends, "I don't know. I guess you get used to it when you lived with them in the same dorm for seven years.

Benji, still in his odd morning mood squinted at his friend's mate, "Blamey Ricky, your mated to a bloody Salazar Slytherin look alike!"

Cedric stared at the blond for a moment before turning to his mate who he was sure was holding back some sarcastic comment, trying to hold back his own as well. As his eyes hit Salazar's face he jumped back a bit in acted shock with a gasp and widened eyes, "Bloody Hell! Sal you_ do_ look like him!"

Playing along Sal looked down at his body and patted his chest, "I do?" He looked back at his mate in mock surprise.

Before the act could go on any longer Al interrupted them, "Ricky, are you telling us that you are mated to the thousand-year-old Vampire, Salazar Slytherin?"

The thousand year old vampire smirked at him and looked to his mate, **"He's a quick one, he is."**

Cedric crossed his arms over his chest, **"Give Benji an hour and he will be on the same level, he is not much of a morning person."**

They both looked at the two humans and held back their laughter just barely. Al and Benji sat wide eyed, mouth gaping, and were getting ready to fall out of their chairs. As an added effect, Benji's left eye was twitching. Salazar grinned at them, **"Yah, they almost beat your reaction."**

Cedric snorted and walked around them to the kitchen part of his rooms, **"I highly doubt that, Sal."**

The founder fallowed his lover, also being a bit hungry, leaving the shell-shocked Slytherins to self recovery, **"True, true. Not much can top a grown man fainting."**

Cedric whipped around and jabbed his index finger into his mate's chest, **"For the last time! I did not faint!"**

Hand's raised, Salazar stepped back, **"Yes sir!"**

"Enough! Is this going to be as bad as you talking to all the snakes in the paintings?!"

The two speakers turned to a slightly annoyed burnet and an angry blond, the later having been the speaker. Cedric blinked for a moment, shaking memory lane, "Sorry Benji. It will most likely be worse; they didn't bribe me like Sal does."

The blond huffed and pouted in a very un-Malfoy like manner, "Great…"

Salazar moved his long black hair our of his face to it's normal position behind his pierced ears, blackened claws running through the rest of the length, "So when is the rest of the Slytherin five going to appear?"

Al looked dawn at the letter still clutched in his hand, "Noon it says. Do you think we should inform Dumbledore about their arrival?

Across the table, Benji put his mug down, the second refill having been drained, "Why, I highly doubt he knows the one of the founder's is here."

Cedric sat down at the small table, one piece of toast in his mouth, the other in his hand, next to him Salazar also sat, holding a plate with his toast and a jar of strawberry jam, placing that down on the table he spoke, "Yes, but they aren't suppose to be dead according to history books."

Benji gave him a look, "That's logical," he looked at his co and stood grabbing it, muttering "I need more coffee," before sulking off."

Salazar looked to Al with a somewhat unreadable expression, "Is he like that every morning?"

The Black leaned back in his chair with a grin, "Believe me, this is a good day for him. He usually sleeps till eight or ten." He shuddred a bit, "Those extra hours can truly make a difference."

Done with his first slice of toast, Cedric laughed to himself, "Sounds like has as gotten a lot worse then when we were in school. By the first week of first year, everyone knew not to bug him until after breakfast unless they wanted to be torn a new one."

"Stop talking about me in there!" Everyone glanced as the Malfoy as he glared at them from inside the kitchen area, "Let's talk about how Ricky met Salazar Slytherin. That seems a bit more interesting."

Cedric took a bite into his toast, letting his mate do the talking, which was getting ready to take a bite out of his own but paused, realizing he was expected to explain how they met. H glared at his mate who just smiled and munched on his bread, **"You really are evil; you know that right?"**

Cedric didn't reply, just smiled back and Sal rolled his eyes and sat down his jammed toast. We met at his celebration party his Master set for him gaining his mastery title. Being a master in the art myself I was requested to join."

Finishing his toast, Cedric continued as Benji sat back down, coffee in hand, "I wasn't having a good time really. I wanted to invite you all, but Master Morley wouldn't let me. I was sitting in a corner after every thing was starting to slow when Sal sat next to me. I ignored him at first until I noticed his accent when he spoke." He paused to sip his own coffee, "After spending five years in Romania, the first sign of the home land was more than wonderful."

Finishing off his first slice Salazar took over, glancing at his lover with a smirk formed from watching the other two Slytherins, "When he finally spoke I asked him if he had gone to Hogwarts. I remember being excited when his eyes brightened at the mention of my School."

Al cut in, "Please don't tell me you two are going to get all mushy."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "No, nothing happened that night. The next time I saw him I was at work and he was there to collect some potions ingredients from my boss. My boss' 'second in command' said something stupid relating to the ingredients and potions and I snidely commented about it."

"The second in control getting ready to tear me a new one for embarrassing him in from of our boss when Sal recognized me from the party and," he glanced at his lover, "I really don't remember what happened next. I just know it was hilarious."

Sal snorted, "It was, and I remembered it for the rest of the day and I vowed to myself to make any excuse possible to talk to the person sorted into my house."

_!!!!_

Cedric, Al and Benji decided to wait for their friends outside, enjoying the currently nice weather, odd weather for late August. Cedric leans against the stone stair's rail, eyes closed. Unlike Vampire myth, they will not burst into flame when the sun's rays hit them, but it does weaken them into being in a slightly tired state. Luckily for him, his mate is a very powerful vampire, and so he is as well and the sun doesn't weaken him as much as it does other vampires.

Down a few steps Benji is talking to Al, now fully awake and his emotionless mask firmly in place as Dumbledore and McGonagall are at the top of the stairs, waiting for the Lestrange's with them. They had finally gotten to the Headmaster's office to tell him about eleven of the soon arrival of the rest of the Slytherin Five and he had insisted on waiting for them with the three young men. McGonagall had come with them to keep Dumbledore at ease the situation.

The Slytherins didn't mind the extra Gryffindor, knowing her presence would keep the lion from bugging them. Though, when Al and Benji got into heated argument over Transfiguration they didn't mind when the current Head of Gryffindor butted in. Or at least Al didn't mind, his former professor backing up his point of view.

So this left Cedric for the bored Headmaster to talk to, "Are you adjusting well to your rooms?"

Cedric opened his eyes to look at him, his head not moving, showing his disentrance him the other wizard, "Yes I am sir. Thank you for asking."

Encouraged by what was said, yet unsure of the body language, it took Dumbledore another moment to reply, "Well, that's good. Are you ready for the students?"

Knowing the man wouldn't give up Cedric lifted his head and turned his body to him ever so slightly, "Yes sir. Though I might have a problem with the current books they have."

Dumbledore was all too happy as the topic settled on the dark Potter's teaching ways. "Oh, can it be fixed?"

Cedric shook his head, ":No sir, it is too late, at least for the first half of the year, but next term I want to change books for years five and up. I found some better books while going through my apprenticeship that better explain the theory behind Potions for those that don't quite get it."

A smile drifted to Dumbledore's face, "Our last Head of Slytherin was a good friend of mine, but it appears you are the better choice."

Cedric let himself grin, where before he was still staying emotionless, "True, Professor Slughorn did have a way of ignoring anyone who wasn't in his group of star pupils."

Dumbledore raised his eye brows, "I heard that included you up until your fifth year."

Cedric inwardly signed, "I could no longer hide under the radar at the point, I couldn't hide my potion skills anymore if I wanted in the advanced class."

With a nod of understand the headmaster looked of down the path in front of his school when a pop informed him that someone had arrived outside the barrier. Next to him Cedric also looked and Albus swore he almost saw a hint of a smile appear on the emotionless man's face. Up the hill came four cloaked figures, two adults and two children dressed for winter.

Cedric found himself nearly running down the front stairs to his friends -his mind not really noticing their two sons- as they lowered their hoods. Behind him the Transfiguration argument was cut short as they also noticed the four figures. Happiness could easily be read on Rudolph and Winifred's faces as they spotted the friend they had not seen in years.

Cedric stopped in front of this with a wide grin he new he didn't have to hide from the Gryffindors far behind him, Al and Benji stopping next to him after the caught up. Winifred nearly leapt forward as she hugged Cedric with a overjoyed laugh, "Ricky! It's been so long!"

TBC

a/n: I'm sorry it's short, but I had to stop before it killed me…

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	5. Starting

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Parseltongue"**

_'Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** Thank you all who reviewed, you have no clue how happy it makes me to check my mail and see those.

I have to warn you that I have been working on another fic. I am aiming for a Voldemort/Harry with it but it might turn into a Father/son or a mentor/pupil relationship. Not sure and I am already four chapters in…

I have a slight summery on my profile, if someone is interested I might post it, it's called _Life as a Snake_…

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Starting

After hugging Freddie, Cedric did a quick chest touch with Ruddy, patting each other on the back before backing off. Leaning back a little -to take in the sight- he put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "I guess it is true then," He chuckled at how close his two friends stood next to each other, "I couldn't find myself believing these two knuckle heads until I saw it with my own eyes."

Behind him to two knuckle head grumbled their dislike and Al stepped forward to wrap his arms around Cedric's neck, "That said with much love I am sure, while Benji and I have met these two strapping boys of yours, Ricky has not."

Cedric could not help his smile at how the two's faces burst open with pride. Ruddy's teal eyes brightened as he pushed his two sons forwards, they had been hiding slightly behind their parents. The taller one Cedric noted is the splitting image of his father while the younger one had his father's teal eyes, his round face and reddish brown hair were his mother's.

When Ruddy spoke next it is with pride about his sons, "The oldest here is Rodolphus at thirteen and the youngest at seven is Rabastan."

Even if he had already knew the future Death Eater's names he wouldn't show it. Instead he bowed to them, however shallow, "Nice to meet you two." He paused and grinned at the older one, "Thirteen huh? Started school already, having any troubles?"

The boy offered a nervous laugh, "No sir, it helps that mum is the medic there."

Cedric stood strait and rolled his eyes a little, "Please don't call me sir. I may not have been around the last fifteen years but your parents are more like family to me than my own."

At this Cedric found him self getting a stare from the only female of the Slytherin five, "That's right; you have a lot of explaining to do Ricky."

Her tone kind of scared him and he gave a weak smile, "An explanation you are sure to get," he looked over his shoulder to the two Gryffindors still waiting for them at the top of the stairs, "I would prefer however that we do so in my rooms out of the watchful eyes of our dear headmaster."

Being himself Al steered his two godsons up the path to ease the tension they had from being so far from home, "Great! I have always wanted to show you two Hogwarts!"

The rest of them fallowed behind the three, faces sealed from the two Gryffindors they were nearing. Cedric felt a ping in his chest at the sight of his friend and his godsons, it reminded his of his own godfather and the time they missed together, which brought him to the fact that he would be teaching the prankster this year and felt a little better even if he would be hated and on the end of many pranks that would most likely fail.

Next to him Benji nudged his shoulder into his quiet friends, "It's a bit sickening if you ask me…"

Ruddy rolled his eyes as he walked on the other side of Cedric, his wife in front of them to keep on eye on her boys, her children and their godfather. Ruddy lifted his arm onto Cedric's shoulder, giving the Malfoy a look, "Once again, you are just jealous that your godfather wanted nothing to do with you over your brother."

Inwardly he laughed at the two who had always butted heads for the unofficial leadership of the Slytherin five, even if in reality Cedric had already somehow taken that position in public's eyes. Benji nearly growled at the other man around Cedric, "I distinctly remembering you not having one either Ruddy."

Cedric could feel their looks on his as what had been said was wanted back like it wasn't voiced. The rest of the five knew all to well that Cedric had lost his own godfather to death by the man's own cousin through Cedric's scream at night; they knew it was a tender subject for the Potter. Anything he could have said to defend himself from their pity was interrupted as they climbed the stairs, the Headmaster waiting for them so he could shut the doors.

They gave the man swift nods as they passed, not wanting his small chit-chat as they needed to catch up to the others who could be heard at the dungeon entrance, waiting for them.

When they did catch up with them the two young boys could not hold in a laugh they had obviously been trying to hide. At once Cedric, Ruddy and Benji gave Freddie and Al suspicious looks and said as one, "What did you tell them?"

Freddie covered her mouth with a giggle and Al only smirked, they weren't the ones that answered. Out of the shadows of the dungeons Sal appeared with a grin as well. His laugh shocked everyone but Cedric who had felt him near, "Dear lord, Harry, why didn't you tell me that in this very door way some dimwitted lion managed to turn you into a girl for a week?"

Knowing the Headmaster and Headmistress were already gone Cedric jumped down the stairs and tackled his mate with an angry hiss, "Say anything about it again and I can show you how I got them back with a potion I wouldn't hesitate to try on you."

Salazar had caught his mate with ease and gulped, knowing said mate did not threaten in that tone of voice and not stay true to it, "Yes master, not another peep!"

As he set Cedric down the founder received a glare that stated that he was not believed. But a cough from behind him made the conversation stop, "Um, Ricky?"

The green eyes vampire turned around with a sheepish smile, "Right, sorry Freddie."

At the top of the stairs Freddie was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed over her chest. Ruddy and his boys were looking at him with matching faces of shock, though their father hid his a bit better. Al and Benji waved to the vampire and the blond started down the stairs, "Oft to Ricky's rooms we go!"

Because of the way the Malfoy had sung it Cedric gave him a look as he reached the bottom of the stairs. But decided he wouldn't say anything about the reference to an American muggle movie and just shook his head mentally.

_!!!!_

Cedric let his eyes rest as he quietly hissed in content. To his mate it sounded like a purr and only encourages him to play with his mate's black hair all the more. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be even longer when the visit of the rest of the Slytherin five continued. After Ruddy and Freddie arrived with their sons they had taken lunch in Cedric's room.

For hours they had shared stories about what Cedric had missed in the past fifteen years. It hadn't taken the new arrivals long to figure out who their friend had mated, and had deemed it a worthy enough reason to miss out on their sons growing up.

Of course, near the end the two boys were incredibly bored until Cedric had remembered a cool potion he had found in a book in his master's library. He had written it down but never got around to trying it out. He promised to two boys that he would find it for them and they would brew it the next day.

He had yet to find it, even after searching threw his books long after everyone but he and Sal had gone to sleep. Almost asleep Cedric muttered, **"I don't want you to stop, but I also want to find that potion before Ruddy's sons wake up."**

Sal paused in his treatment, **"What does it do, I might be able to help."**

Green eyes opened a bit and he shifted on the floor in front of Sal's armchair in their room. He stretched and felt a little disappointed to had gotten up, **"I believe it was called **_**Ever burning Liquid**_**."**

Sal leaned back in his chair and hummed, **"Where the potion self ignites and orange flames burn only the liquid and nothing else. And the flame won't go out until the potion is all burned?"**

Cedric turned and gave him a look, "**That sounds right. You have heard of it?"**

A smirk, **"You could say that."**

The green eyes wizard crawled to his lover's lap and laid his head there, resting his hand in a certain place to torture the other vampire, **"Sal..."**

Cedric's voice is a warning and the founder only shook his head with glint in his eyes, **"Heard of it? I created it. When we were younger Godric and I would have Prank Wars. I invented that potion at get back at him after he pulled a good one involving fire and me being naked in front of our parents."** he paused as if savoring a great memory, **"There was nothing funnier than throwing the whole batch on the idiot's head and watch him run around in circles trying to put it out."**

Cedric blinked at him, too used to how the two founders would battle to be taken by surprise, **"Do you remember how to brew it?"**

Sal leaned down and went to kiss his mate's forehead where his cursed scar used to be,** "By heart."**

Cedric jerked his head up at the last moment and the kiss landed on the lips. It grew passionate very quickly and Cedric was pulled up onto the founder's lap and they were chest to chest, the fabric creating the barrier between their chests only serving as a nuisance and were magicked away without much thought.

Pulling out of the kiss with a sloppy smile Cedric rested his hands on his lover's chest and he straddled the older vampire as best he could in the chair, **"I am almost afraid of how Freddie and Ruddy will act when they find out how I have corrupted their sons."**

Salazar pulled his mate close and nuzzled his neck, **"So? When did that ever stop you from corrupting the young?"**

The slight touch from his mate in _that_ place almost made it impossible for Cedric to reply, **"G-good p-p-point."**

At this point Salazar didn't want to hear about it more, his mind on the blood flowing just under his lover's skin. He nibbled and licked until the subject was even removed from his mate's mind as his body shook with anticipation. Cedric's head leaned away to the other side, an invitation Sal was not about to refuse.

Backing off an inch or two he licked his canines as they grew to full length. Opening his mouth wide his bit down and sank his fangs deep in his mate's neck, savoring the flavor as if he hadn't tasted it for years.

In his hold Cedric was panting from the pleasure he was being granted. His own fangs had grown to full length and while licking them pricked his tongue, tasting his own coppery blood. When Sal finished feeding they drew together in another kiss, if possible even more passionate than the ones before. If it wasn't for Cedric's need to feed they would have continued to kiss until they passed out from need of air.

Feeling his older mate's neck, Cedric searched for his mark on the silk like skin with his hands first then his mouth, finding it in the nape of his neck he too bit down, moaning into the hold as he spilled powerful ancient vampire blood. He felt revived from the last three days with out his mate's life liquid and he knew at this point his eyes would be glowing emerald like Salazar's own sapphires.

The founder's hands roamed his lover's back and rested on his lower back, just above his pant line. One clawed finger travels under the fabric along Cedric's spine as his neck was being licked clean to heal.

Silencing charms were used, it was about to get loud.

_!!!!_

In simple cotton robes -as to not ruin his good ones- Cedric stood above one of his larger cauldrons, mind set on his current task. He sliced and smashed ingredients according to Salazar's written directions. He had only gotten two hours of sleep, but that was more than he needed after feeding.

After getting the directions he had left his mate to sleep, even if the older vampire needed it less than he did. He had less than an hour to finish his potion and Al woke up. He was determined to brew the potion before he taught someone else to do so. He also was making it to test it, bottling up most of it in the end to use during the school year. Something about the Gryffindor table erupting into flame set a smile to his face. It even crossed his mind to figure out how to change the color to silver or green.

Sadly he wasn't a student anymore and had to be more careful about playing his pranks on the lions else he looses his job. Humming to himself some random muggle song he had heard on his trip to America Cedric added the next ingredient and let the hazel colored potion simmer for the next two minutes with Sal's instructions. He set the timer and sat back, the next ingredient already being ready to be added.

A devious smirk shined in his eyes at the thought of teaching it to Severus and his mind drifted to his most hated teacher, though after going through Hogwarts as a Slytherin and meeting the git's mother, he understood the man so much better. He knew he had to befriend his future student as soon a possible.

As a teacher he wanted to know Snape's current extent of his love for potions. He wondered if he was looking at a future in the field already or if he needed a push. As a fellow Slytherin he knew the boy would need metal help. His mother was a very good person but would probably be blind to the way his father treated her son when she wasn't around.

The green eyes wizard also knew that Snape's mother had died in his fourth year and would need counseling from someone who understands for his mourning and the fact that his muggle father expected so much out of him to the point of abuse.

When his timer went off he let it go for the moment and added the final ingredient and stirred counter clockwise to finish the potion as it settled on its final color, bright orange. He removed it from the fire to let it cool for ten minutes because if it did not it would erupt into flames and be pointless for anything else.

Waiting for it to cool down he summoned many glass vials, his wax seals and a bottomless goblet. Using a wooden spoon he started the task of spooning the large cauldron into the many vials and sealing them with his wax crest. With the crest of his mastery the contents would say fresh until the seal was removed and the vial opened. It was also the sign of a well made potion; he already had a reputation in Romania for his skills.

The last third of the contents he poured into the bottomless goblet. With a swish of his wand he cleaned his mess and nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice sounded off behind him.

"I take it you found the potion."

Cedric turned and glared at Al whose hair was still wet from his morning shower and muttered, "Turns out that Sal invented it and had it memorized." He paused and motioned to the goblet with his hand, "want to see if it works?"

The black-haired man looked between his friend and the goblet, then back again, "What if it explodes?"

With Cedric's glare Al backed up a step and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I don't even know what it does."

Cedric grinned and Al didn't have time to react to Cedric's inhuman speed as an orange liquid was tossed onto him from a vile in the green-eyed wizard's hand. His clothes imitatively burst into flames and Al could not help but yell and yank off them off and toss them to the floor. There they sat until the fire went out, no damage done to the robes.

Cedric gave a joyous laugh, not only because the potion worked, but because of the look on his friends face. It was priceless the way he stared at his undamaged robe, having expected it to be reduced to ashes. When Al finally recovered he glared at his friend, "That was not funny!"

Cedric leaned on his table and held up his dragon carved goblet, "Want to go do it to Benji?"

As Cedric predicted, Al's face lit up with an almost sinister light, "Now that is a funny thought," he paused and rubbed his shaved chin, "Wait until everyone else is awake. I don't want Freddie on my ass."

Cedric raised his eyebrow, "You're afraid of her?"

"Aren't you?" a shocked expression.

Cedric shoulders dropped and he admitted, "Of course I am."

Al looked to the potion in his friend's hand, "Still want to teach that to her sons?"

With a smirk Cedric out down his goblet and used his wand to stash away the vials in his privet storage. With a thought his good mood almost dashed away. He had yet to start on the potions that Madam Pomfrey had asked him to brew, as well as the ones he knew he would need for most of his returning students. He let it slide; he had over a week and Salazar to help him.

Deciding that he would defiantly teach those two boys the potion he started getting out the ingredients for a smaller batch, switching out his large cauldron for a smaller one. When he heard a chair creak he turned to see that Al had sat down, "Sure, make your self at home."

Al rolled his eyes and huffed, "Well thank you _oh great host_, thank you for offering."

Cedric nodded, "Why, your welcome good sir."

A moment later they both found themselves laughing; it had been a long time since they had been able to make the other feel better through very odd sarcasm, and like always, it made them both feel a bit better. Al leaned back in the chair, "It had been to long Cedric."

Finishing his task the shorted man drew up a chair and sat down as well, "Far too long." he paused and decided to pretend he didn't know why the Black had come to the school to threaten the new Slytherin House Head to leave his nephew alone and ask to get another point of view. "So why did you come to the school again?"

The Black grunted and shifted his blue eyes away to focus on the far wall, "You have heard of the Black that got into Gryffindor, right?"

Cedric blinked back fake surprise, he did but knew that wasn't the answer his friend wanted, "A Black got into the lion den?"

Another grunt, this time with a little more emotion in this one than the one before, "Indeed and I seem to be the only person that didn't go ballistic at the thought."

Cedric crossed his arms over his chest, worried for his friend lacing his voice, "What happened Al?"

"They were going to disown him when he got back from first year but I was able to halt that for the time being. But it boiled over when they found out that he had befriended a muggle lover, a half-blood and a muggle born."

After spending the night over at the Black's house one Christmas break he knew even better than before how Pureblood families worked. It had taken the Black's forever -the Malfoys too- to realize he was not like the rest of his family. He leaned forward in his chair, remembering that in his time Al was scorched off the Family tree at their family house. "Al?"

The blue-eyed wizard finally let out a frustrated growl, "They made him run away! It was that or he had to give up his friends and switch schools. Sirius would have nothing of it and moved in with your nephew with his closest friend James. I gave him some money to get more clothes and such as the ones he left behind was torched." He rested his head in his hands, "My father found out and I was disowned along with Sirius."

It made Cedric sad beyond all belief to hear about what happened to his godfather from this point of view, Al's pain making it all the more real to him. He stood up and hugged his friend's hunched figure, "I will try Al, you know I will, but he will hate me too if he is indeed friends with James."

Under the vampire's hold Al mumbled his reply, "I know Ricky; I wasn't worried about you once I saw you had taken the position. I remember your family almost doing the same thing to you."

Cedric stood back and let a dark chuckle leave his throat, "Define almost. I'm not allowed any where near Godric's Hallow now that Dad's dead." He paused to share a smile with his friend when the other man finally sat up, "Ironic how that works, yes?"

Al let himself laugh as well, the mood lifting however slightly, "I guess so. I am liked by your family and hated by my own and they like you and your family hates you. That sums it up?"

Cedric nodded with a grin, "Sounds about right, though I'm not sure how your family will feel because I am friends with a blood-traitor Black."

Al stood and stretched, his godsons would be waking up soon and he needed to save them from Benji's morning attacks, "You're hated by everyone then?"

Cedric slouched, "That's why I fear my speech after the sorting in the common room."

Together they started towards the door and Al pat Cedric on the back, "Don't worry. Their Slytherin, your Slytherin, use your way with words and you will do fine."

Rolling his eyes, the vampire knew he had to agree, "Okay," he paused and thought for a moment in confusion, "I have a way with words?"

They laughed all the way back to Cedric's rooms.

_!!!!_

From across the room Salazar watched as his mate taught the Lestrange's sons the prank potion. It still amazed him how his mate was able to pick up a potion after only brewing it once; he would even start to think of better ways to brew it. Of course he wouldn't confuse the two boys with those possibilities at the current time.

The founder was even more surprised with how he was able to make it seem like fun, even for the young minds. They had set up a system where the older son would –with more experience and surprising skill- would prepare the ingredients and the younger boy would add them as told. Cedric would stair the mix at the correct times and use his timing spells to make sure they got it right.

Salazar knew his mate would be a great teacher but this confirmed it and erased any doubt. A natural at teaching, the only problem laid in the paper work and the potions to be brewed in between classes. At first Salazar had been against his submissive taking the job, knowing it being too stressful for the younger man. But his Harry was persistent, saying that if a Death Eater Spy can do it so could he. And Salazar believed him.

He had finally given in; deep inside the founder had wanted to return to his school as much if not more than his mate. So now he stands against the walls he had once helped build over one thousand years ago, happy he had given in. He could feel the warmth the castle offered him, in its own way welcoming him back.

For the first time in over millennium he felt truly at home, and he was able to share it his mate. He still doesn't really get how a human was able to catch his attention the way Cedric Potter did. Maybe it was the secrets that he held from everyone around him or the fact that he was the first person he was able to speak the snake language to that wasn't a snake in so many years.

He just knew he loved the young potion's master enough to be eternal mates with him. Thinking of his mate he looked up from the tile floor he had been unknowingly staring at to see said mate standing in front of him, "Well, this is a change. I was able to sneak up on the thousand year old vampire."

Salazar smirked at him, "I was just thinking, I promise it won't happen again."

Cedric turned around and leaned on the wall next to the taller vampire with a pout, watching as his two pupils showed their parents their handy work they had just finished bottling. His married friends would be very mad at him once they found out what it does but the happy looks on the boys' faces made that fear fade. Cedric leaned on his mate, resting his head on the Salazar's shoulder, "Don't say that, I'm getting better and you know it."

Salazar chuckled, "You are luv," he paused as he watched the only female of the Slytherin five's eye twitch as she hid sudden anger, "They just found out, get ready."

Cedric groaned at the looks he was being sent from Freddie, the hidden anger behind her mask of happiness. It scared him but he was prepared for it. The boys would not be able to repeat the potion with the way he had taught them, separating the tasks he gave them, distracting them from knowing the whole thing. And luckily Al and Benji were there to explain what it does, even if it meant taking some of the heat.

However Cedric's plan to befriend the young Severus Snape was already forming, **"Do you know how to change the color of the flames?"**

Salazar looked down at him, not expecting that change of subject or language, **"Not really, I was young when I invented it, I didn't think about working to change the color other than what naturally happened."** He stopped, **"Wait? Why?"**

A smirk crossed Cedric's face that made Salazar shiver in slight fear, **"You'll see."**

**TBC**

**A/n:** Thank you so much for reading^^ Sorry, but this was more of a transition chapter that seemed to just jump around; at least it was longer than the last chapter. Near the end it kinda killed me so I decided I had to end there. I am also sorry for skipping so much but please realize this chapter was hard to write as it is as I write better the fewer people that are in the scene, I don't do large groups that well…

The potion I used in this chapter I got from someone else, a fic I read a long time ago. I don't remember where I got it, or where they got it, I just remembered it because it was a cool idea. If you know where it could have came from please tell me, I want to give credit to where it belongs. I think it was a Harry as Salazar fic...I know it involved the same situation where Sal used it to play pranks on Godric.

And woot, smexy vampire action~!

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	6. Severus’ New Allies

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Parseltongue"**

_'Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** Thank you, all who reviewed, you have no clue how happy it makes me to check my mail and see those. This update came a bit faster than the last. School is finally starting.

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Severus' new allies

Cedric had already paced Hogwarts Express' length seven times since the train had pulled into the platform and it wasn't even time for the students to get on yet. It wasn't like he was nervous or anything, that described the new professor of Divination, Sybill Trelawney, who was also roped into the dreaded Train duty. She was a nervous wreck; then again it was most likely because she started to predict his death and he got very rude towards her and had threatened that it would be her death before he died.

No, he was existed to see the look on his nephew's face, everyone's face that a Potter was a new Professor. If at all possible he wanted to keep what position a secret until he was introduced after the sorting feast where he could see the entire school's reaction. For all they knew he could be their new DADA teacher, who he briefly decided he would hunt down and ask how they had gotten of this ridiculous duty.

Cedric hadn't even met the person yet, of course, between him and Salazar and the potions they worked so hard on to finish in a week, they weren't leaving his laboratory unless it was to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom. And everyone in the castle knew not to bug him either, even on the train now he could barely hide that he hadn't slept well in the last week. He had to promise Sal that after his speech in the common room he would be going strait to bed and not wake up until breakfast the next morning.

In all truth, he couldn't wait for that, he would rather be asleep right now and not deal with any student until he had a day of sleep. Trying to keep down a jaw breaking yawn he went to go into the nearest cabin to drink the pepper-up potion Sal had stuffed into his cloak before he left to get on the train. Unfortunately the cabin closest to him was already occupied as the door he was in front of suddenly opened as someone walked strait into his chest.

It took the breath out of Cedric, and shocked the vampire but he stood his ground to look down at the student who had stumbled back muttering apologies. He held in his gasp as he caught the black eyes of Severus Snape. The fifteen year old was in no way short, but way to skinny. Even with thick robes on and how he hid the pain very well Cedric could see it, there behind his eyes. If he hadn't had gone through so much pain himself and recognize that look from his own eyes when he was younger he would have missed it. The withdrawn Slytherin in front of him was not the proud person Cedric knew as his teacher.

The new professor went to place a hand on the student's shoulder to check his guess; only to see himself correct when the black-haired fifteen year old jump back and shy away. Cedric just pretended not to notice and held all pity from his eyes and lowered his hand, knowing better then most that the Slytherin would hate it, "I am surprised to find a student on the train so soon, you are?"

The potion's master knew who the student was, not just from his own past but from the portraits near his classroom along the hallway; but he wanted to distract the student from what ever his mind had been on before to make Severus walk right into him.

Severus looked up bravely, Cedric's emotionless question bringing curiosity to his other wise well guarded eyes. He answered with a calm voice, "Severus Snape sir, fifth year Slytherin. Are you our new professor?"

Cedric held in a grin, "That depends one what you mean Mr. Snape, you will have three new professors this year. I am just one of those three."

Severus' eyes widened but before he could answer with another question as Cedric knew he would the vampire interrupted him, "Well, I am off to do my job Mr. Snape, see you at the sorting feast."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Severus in his wake to wonder his brain out. Cedric had given him something other than his poor home life to think about. The vampire wondered when he was going to get to go to bed that night, knowing Severus' pain needed to be healed soon and sleep not being an option with that thought. But potions could only go so far in healing, and he was no healer. He didn't trust Poppy to not reveal anything to the Headmaster so he considered calling on Freddie for help.

Once again he tried to enter a cabin to take his pepper-up, his mind already starting to over flow with what he has to do. Taking it and ignoring the steam that came out of his ears he thought on what other students needed to be healed as well. He knew from his school years that Severus would not be the only one with a horrible home life. It was a known fact that over fifty percent of Wizard children were abused in some way, and not known to well was that most of them landed in Slytherin, their life giving them the attributes of the snake house.

Feeling only slightly better from his potion he prepared to hide himself in the shadows to not be seen by his nephew just yet.

In less than twenty minutes the train started to fill to the brim and no sooner did James Potter arrive did he and the rest of the marauders start hunting down Severus. It was when the train was moving that Cedric found himself running to a near battle scene, Trelawney and another teacher trying but failing to calm down the large battle field if Gryffindors and Slytherins. In the middle were Severus and the marauders. Behind his nephew and his friends were most of the upper year's lions. Next to and behind Severus were about twenty Slytherins, out numbered by a great number.

He wonder briefly if they were just defending their fellow Slytherin because he is a fellow snake or is any of them were actually friends or at least allies. The thought passed how ever with the sight of wands being drawn from the student and Trelawney's desperate yelling.

The vampire hissed his displeasure to him self and lifted his wand to his throat, his next words souring a volume that was not ignored, "Silence!"

Confused eyes and glares turned to him ever so slightly as silence finally did come as the whispering stopped as the bug-eyes female teacher let out as sigh of relief and revealed his identity, "Thank Merlin! Professor Potter!"

He didn't miss a beat in the silence, using it to his advantage, "Professors," he nodded to the two females that had failed to do what he had just done, "Please escort all Gryffindors besides Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Lupin to their cabins."

The students stayed silent, in too much shock to say anything and the two witches started to do as told without question when the one Cedric did not know the name of paused, "What about the Slytherins?"

He almost glared at her but held it back, "I assure you ma'am; after I deal with the Gryffindors I will deal with them."

The snakes started to mutter at that but stopped as he gave them a look, they knew right of the bat that this Potter was most defiantly a Slytherin and would wait till the lions were gone and the man explained. Cedric gave them one last look before he watched his colleges ushering the rest of the Gryffindors. When the last one was gone is when he turned to his nephew who was killing him with hazel eyes, "Twenty five points from Gryffindor each for starting a fight before we even reached school."

The Sirius and James went ballistic while Remus and Peter stayed back with looks of disappointment and fear. James pointed a finger at his uncle, "You bloody traitor, you Slytherin git!"

The boy was pissed but poor of judgment until he saw the murderous look in the older Potter's eyes. Cedric took glee in the fact that the fifteen year old almost peed himself when he spoke, voice deadly calm and low, "You may believe that your father holds a stand in our family against me Mr. Potter. But you are in my territory now, I am your teacher and you will show me respect even if it kills you. You daddy dearest is not here to protect you."

The Gryffindors paled and Cedric knew he was getting looks from his fellow snakes at the relationship that was revealed to be shared between the Potters; Cedric however would not let his nephew get another word out, "Fifty point for you rude tongue, it will be more, trust me. Your house is already starting the year out one hundred and fifty points behind; do you want me to make it more?"

There were glares of hatred in their down cast eyes as the shook their heads, "Good, now you can leave to plan your vengeance, rest assure that it will not be easy."

The Gryffindors left with their tail in between their legs and the Slytherins turned to face his fully. Shock, surprise, and awe leaking out of their emotionless masks; no teacher had ever put James Potter in his place like that. He looked them over and decided that the way they stood around Severus meant that he was a friend, not just another Slytherin.

He saw many faces he recognized like Lucius Malfoy and his soon to be wife Narcissa hugging his arm to her side. He also saw Bella with a hidden shiver of disgust as she stood just behind her older sister. The rest he just recognized from how much they looked like a family member he probably went to school with. The vampire's lips formed a thin line before he finally spoke, "Forty points for baiting and falling into a fight. I expected better of my own house."

There were no groans of unhappiness at this; he was pleased that they took their punishment and he allowed a smirk to grace his other wise emotionless face, "And fifty for not complaining, heaven knows it would mean the end of the earth if the lions didn't."

Damn strait he was going to favor his house; well not as much as Severus would in the future, he wasn't about to take points way because of the student not knowing an answer they other wise shouldn't or couldn't know. With a nod he dismissed them with faint smiles being read on their faces. He did not miss the look Severus gave him and shared it for a moment before moved towards the conductor's compartment to see how much longer the trip would be.

Too long in his opinion, but thankfully nothing else occurred and he was able to hide what he was going to be teaching them.

_!!!!_

As soon as the Slytherins were in their compartment and sure the door was shut Narcissa let her mask fall as he looked at Severus who was sitting across from her, "I really wish we would have noticed before Sev, we- we should have."

Black eyes turned to her and the ashamed faces of the rest of the people in the small room. He was speechless, even Lucius Malfoy has the shine of true apologies in his silvery eyes. Severus opened his mouth, but nothing came out and another one of his year mates, Violet Gwinn spoke, "There is no excuse for us not noticing Severus, you are a fellow Slytherin, you were in pain and we ignored it."

He wasn't sure he wanted to believe their change of heart but felt he needed it, "It won't matter, they will continue to use me as their favorite test toy for their newest idea."

Lucius almost growled at the thought of what he Gryffindors did to their fellow snake, "No, they won't. Not if we have any say in it."

The Malfoy hated how the other male had let it happen with out asking for help. They were Slytherins, all they had were one other and they were suppose to help each other. Not one of them should be in pain and they had ignored that unspoken rule until they had seen the way James Potter had pushed Severus into the wall at wand point for no reason. It had boiled his nerves and his own wand was out before he was thinking.

He had seen how much it had hurt the other Slytherin, the way he flinched from unseen wounds. He knew abuse when he saw it. He was never abused, his father swearing that he would not repeat what his own father had done, but that did not mean he never saw it. Narcissa was abused up until the Malfoy head had stopped it with their betrothal; he was still trying to heal her and her sister's mental wounds.

Lucius had seen the two female teachers try to calm the quickly raging vocal fight between the two houses but hadn't cared, they couldn't do anything. He still remembers the shock of Severus' face when he and several Slytherins swooped in to rescue him, and hated that the younger wizard was so shocked by the act.

And then the obviously Slytherin teacher had arrived sporting black dress robes with hints of Silver and green. The way he had commanded the situation had drawn respect from all of the Slytherins who were completely shocked when he was revealed to be a Potter. He had heard of the Slytherin Potter from his uncle and the stories of them in school. But hadn't really believed it until he saw the way the man acted, the way he cut down his own family.

The cabin had grown quiet as Severus finally accepted what was happening, "Th-thank you."

Narcissa leaned forward but did not touched the other fifth year, knowing he would shy away, "You don't have to go in it alone anymore Sev, you aren't the only one who has to fight the out side world."

Little did she know that that was going to be enforced by their new head of house that night in the common room. Cedric was going to set an new Slytherin Conduct Code his house would be stupid to ignore.

_!!!!_

Cedric was one of the first ones to get off the train, watching over the students as they made their way to the boats or to the buggies. He was getting looks but he didn't care, he easily brushed them off from years of practice. He stood by the path that led up to the castle, waiting for everyone to get on their way and before he could go back on the train to make sure everyone was off that needed to be so he could make his way to the castle with everyone else.

It kind of annoyed him that he didn't arrive until McGonagall was already giving her speech of instructions to the first years in the main hall.

He leaned against the far wall next to the dungeon entrance; he wouldn't be able to enter until they did so he studied the large group. It was like an eternity for him when suddenly the head of Gryffindor walked over to him. They looked each other in the eye, Cedric would never tell anyone, but he greatly respected the woman. So he listened with apt attention when she finally spoke to him, "Thank you for handling the situation in the train. I will have a talk with our school pranksters."

He nodded his head to say welcome, not surprised that she already knew about the insentient. He knew a talk with her would not stop his nephew from seeking revenge on his unknown son, but he wouldn't tell the Head of Gryffindor how to run her house as he expected her not not tell him how to run his own, "Thank you Ma'am."

She raised an eye brow at him, "You stop that, you work with me and are my house rival, I will not have you addressing me so formally, Cedric. I don't care if you do so with Albus but we are on the same level here."

He couldn't help it, he smiled at her -not caring that she was very shocked by it or how out of character it was for him- it was rare but he would allow his old head of house the shock, "Alright Minerva, you just don't know what you go your self into.'

She smirked at him, recovering quickly, "I believe I do Cedric. I recall very well how competitive you got during Quidditch season."

He shrugged his shoulders in a very un-Slytherin way, "Just don't pout when we win the cup, Minerva."

The normally stern teacher managed to shock him with the roll of her eyes, "I highly doubt that." she paused, "I will love to continue this argument later Cedric, but we have a sorting to start."

He nodded his head to her and became emotionless to the outside world again as he watched her turned towards nervous first years -some sparing his curious looks- and entered the Great Hall with them. It hit him then that he should probably be in there already and curded train duty until he realized he would make a better entrance this way. He smirked to himself and leaned against the Great Hall's heavy wooden doors, waiting for his cue.

It took about twenty minutes for the sorting to end and Cedric found himself very interested in the Speech the headmaster gave next. "Ladies and Gentlemen, old or new, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Out world is in the midst of a Dark decent but please keep comfort that you are safe here inside the words of this School." He paused to catch his breathe and continued on a brighter note; "As most of you might have noticed we have some new faces at the head table this year. Before we eat I would like to introduce to you out new Divination's Professor, S. P. Trelawney!"

There was a pause for applause until the Headmaster could be heard clearing his throat. "Next we have your new Defense of Dark Arts' Professor, B. L. Malfoy!"

Very quickly Cedric decided that he was going to kill his friend for not sharing this information to him. Plotting his revenge he listened for the applause and whispering to stop, really wanting to see the reaction that Benji was just given.

Finally the leader of the light started on his introduction, "As you may have also noticed, Professor Slughorn is not present," He was forced to pause as the Great Hall broke out on whispers, the strange new Professor from the train being the main topic.

It was cut short, "You may have already met our dear Potion's teacher's replacement on the train. Which is also why he isn't in here. Please welcome the New Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor C.H. Potter back to Hogwarts!"

On cue Cedric used his wand to open the doors and entered, Emotionless mask set as he walked in between the tables to the Head table wondering how the head master had known he was there but then gave up on that train of thought. As he passed the Slytherin table had erupted into near chaos with whispers about his surname and if he could be trusted. Cedric almost smiled as he heard Lucius Malfoy defend him with a stern voice.

Speaking of Malfoys he glared up at his friend who was smirking at him from the head table. After giving the Great hall a shallow bow as a welcome he rounded the table and took his seat. But not before he discreetly stomped on his Benji's foot, hard. The moment was not seen by anyone and Cedric had to hold back a smirk as he heard the blond whimper. Benji turned slightly, not wanting to draw attention to him self again because of the looks his shorter friend was getting; instead his glare was on full blast.

After calming the hall down again the Headmaster spoke, "I hope that all of you will welcome your new professors with open arms as they teach you this year," Cedric could see the pointed look his nephew was getting from the headmaster as he paused, "Now, let us _dig in_."

And like that, food appeared on the tables. Pulling food to his plate out of habit with living from his over protective mate Cedric had to smirk as everything he placed there was shoveled onto his friend's plate by said friend "Stomping on my foot Ricky? How mature, I thought you would be happy to see me."

It was muttered quietly, so that the rest of the table wouldn't notice. Cedric grabbed his goblet full of pumpkin juice and took a sip-wishing to anyone who was listening that it was his mate's blood instead- before he spoke, "Oh, I am very happy, but you could have warned a guy, and most of that was for not getting dragged into train duty with me."

A snort was his answer, "Right, I was hired well after those had been assigned. And you don't mind me taking your food do you, I know you will only pushing it around your plate the entire meal."

Cedric grunted, placing down his drink. The blond was right; he never ate when he was nervous. He kept running his speech through his mind as he looked out over his students as they ate and shared secrets. He almost smiled as he saw Severus talking happily with his house mates. He sighed, grabbing a roll, "Do you mind coming down? I will need enforcements and a Malfoy would really help."

Blue eyes looked over to his friend and Benji put down his fork, "Of course, but only because I agree one hundred percent with your new rules."

Cedric nibbled on his roll for a minute or two, happy that his friend would be teaching with him, if only for a year. That brought another topic to mind, "Wait," he put down his half eaten roll, "How the hell did you get Dumbledore to let you be a teacher. You are _a Malfoy!_"

The Malfoy sneered, "With the curse on the spot, it is quickly becoming harder and harder for them to find someone to up hold the spot."

The vampire raised an eye brow at him, "And he chose _you_?"

Benji sat back with a hidden grin, "You know very well that DADA was my best subject, and I _am_ a Malfoy as you so fully throw in my face. Not eat before Sal kills me for not forcing it."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "You're the one that took all my food…"

He sulked as food was shoveled onto his plate in reply.

**TBC**

**A/n:** Quick question, if anyone even reads my ending or beginning notes, when did Sirius trick Sev into meeting Moony? It was in their fifth year right? I don't feel like looking it up really…

Surprize, surprise, Benji is the new DADA teacher…you didn't think you could get rid of him do you, or Al for that matter. And I don't care if Bella was the older sister sister in the books, I don't even care to remember or look it up, I just know I want her future husband to be older than her and didn't realize what year she would have to be in to be just that.

And I realize that this is shorter than the last chapter but I wanted to save the speech until then.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	7. Speaches

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Parseltongue"**

_'Dream/memory'_

**A/n:** Thank you, all who reviewed, you have no clue how happy it makes me to check my mail and see those. This update came a bit slower than the last. School is finally starting.

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Speeches

The dinner seemed to go on for ever as Cedric's nerves were starting to get the best of him. It was in no way normal or at all in his character –he's faced off with a dark lord six bloody times and survived for heaven's sake- to be like this. But then again, facing off with a man that wanted to kill you was somewhat predictable. Facing a room full of teenage Slytherins was far from it, what with their hormones and such.

No one in the Great Hall knew about Cedric's oncoming panic as he hid it very well, no one but Benji that is. When dinner was dismissed the Malfoy patted his friend on the knee and the vampire drew strength from the support. They both waited till Slytherin was well on its way to the snakes' den before they nodded politely to the rest of the head table and took their leave.

They waited behind until all of the young snakes were in side the common room, giving them ten minutes for them to get situated. It was things like this that Harry the Gryffindor had never had. Every year the Slytherin Head of house gives a welcoming speech, mostly for the new students in their ranks to get to know the way of things but also to remind the older students of their responsibilities within the house. As far as he knew the other houses were in no way this organized.

He was about to make himself known and in a big way. He was about to change the house's way of thinking, and hopefully in a good way. This is why he was so nervous. It helped that Sal and his friends supported him but they were much older then the students he was about to force it on and knew the way the world worked so much better.

Finally Cedric gulped down his fear, setting his emotionless mask on firmly. Sharing a look with Benji who gave him a reassuring smile he said the password and entered the Common room, alone. He had to do this alone for he would have to be their one leader, if Benji was there it would be taken as a sign of weakness. One he could not afford.

As he passed through the short tunnel into the Slytherin common room he sealed himself. Inside his students waited for him, quiet and ready. He allowed a small mental smile; at least their quiet meant they respected him enough to let him in to their tight circle once again.

He stood in front of them and those studying eyes with pride, his head held high and his hands at his side. His back was strait and his jaw set. He knew he was the perfect image of a Slytherin Pureblood, a side of him that came so easily. The vampire allowed them to study him for a moment and he studied as well.

It is deadly silent in the large chamber, but oddly this did not affect Cedric as he thought it would but only fuels him to start and he did calmly by introducing himself, "I am Potion's Master Cedric Harold Potter, I graduated from Hogwarts fifteen years ago from the cunning house of Slytherin. I could daze you now with my accomplishments from my school years and from when they had passed, but those are nothing you can't figure out on your own."

The vampire circled the room with his eyes, watching their calculating faces before he continued, "When this school was founded it was brought together by four people who worked with one another to see their dream come true even with their major differences. They set up a school for a world that desperately needed it, a school that gave protection to magical children from a world that would otherwise kill them. They succeeded in their dream as the amazing castle they built is still standing nearly a millennium later.

But nearly a millennium later we -the people who pass though her great doors- are failing her. The four great houses that make Hogwarts up are falling apart. Not just from each other, but from their selves. I tell you all now that I have a dream as well, one I am sure the founders would agree on. We can not bring the other houses together; for that is something they need to learn on their own, but we can unite our own.

We will reunite Slytherin, for if we can not trust the other houses we need that trust with in our own. I do not care if you hate the person across the room from you now; you will not show that out side this common room. Inside this hidden common room you can curse and fight all you want, but as soon as you are out there and the eyes of the other houses and that of the world are on you," He paused and offered a stern look, "You _will_ appear to be unbreakable allies.

You will not turn a blind eye or deaf ears from a fellow snake in need of your help. If you do not help and a fellow snake is hurt or in danger because you were not willing to put aside your differences I will find out. Be sure of that more than you are of anything else, _I will find out_. I do not want to have to threaten you into this but after my own years of schooling under that silver and green banner I know that the friends we gather here are the ones we will never forget, but I also know how hard it was for me to trust them as much as I still do today.

I am not talking of those friends the other houses think they are gaining by the boat load, but the ones who will be standing right behind you as you dive into trouble and be in front when it has become too much for even you. It will not be easy to find those friends, but they are out there waiting to be found.

Trust is not given freely, it is earned. We all know that young Slytherins, but do you remember it?"

He paused, finally taking a calming breathe to watch them as all he said just sunk in. He could see their minds working over time to process. He gave them a few minutes before he continued again, voice calming but stern, "This is my dream: that no Slytherin will be in pain. Not one of us will have to relive our life from the out side world while we are inside these walls, because we will have each other, and support no one else will give us."

He smirked now as he walked slowly around the room to be in front of the large fireplace to his side. On the mantle is a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin, looking down and watching over them. Stopping just in front of the hearth Cedric continued with a proud voice, "We are the dark side of Hogwarts that everyone fears. But there is a reason for that isn't there, we have a courage not even our rivals have, courage to fight the world that shuns us because we are what they do not understand.

They are the ones that see only light and dark, black and white. We, the lowly slithering serpents of silver and green are the ones that know that even light can be evil and dark can be good. It is not magic that is good or evil; but the person who bends it to their will. Remember that my dear snakes as you cast your next spell, brew your next potion, fight your next duel," he pauses to close his eyes, "Choose your next friend."

At this point Cedric knows his little snakes are on the edge of their seats, no longer able to hold up their masks at the way his voice filled to room, claiming all their attention and not giving it back. When the vampire finally spoke again he saw many of them jump out of their seats, "Do not forget my words young snakes.

"I am not here to just teach you potions, but ready you for the world that you will walk out of this castle to greet," He laced his clawed fingers together in front of him as a symbol of what he was getting ready to say, "Let us unite Slytherin together now and prove everyone against us they we will not stand for it."

Cedric smirked as his hands fell back to his sides and their eyes fallowed them before they went back to his face. "Please, I ask, do not compare me to Slughorn; for I assure you, I am nothing like our old potions professor."

He gave them one last look over, "Do not be afraid to come to me with your problems. I am here to listen, I will not judge you. I will not tell your secrets as my own are nothing that you can even imagine." He paused and nodded towards the dorms, "Now off to bed, we all have a busy day tomorrow and remember that you can't stand to be lonely forever."

Slowly -as if just realizing he was done- the younger students started trickling out of the common room fallowed by his upper students who were giving him looks. He watched them walk away, looked for signs of abuse that would need his help. He made mental notes of the potions he would need to brew as a few limped or shied away from the touch of someone else.

As soon as he was the only one left in the common room he let his body sag against the side of the fireplace, the warmed stone of the mantle giving an odd comfort. He rubbed his temples with the black-clawed forefinger and thumb of his hand, **"This is going to be a really aggravating week Sal."**

Above him the portrait laughed, **"They trust you more than you know Mr. Potter, I could see it in their eyes. I am glad that of all people to take over, it was you who was chosen. You have a plan for this house I can not wait to se put in action."**

Cedric gave a look up at those smiling blue eyes, remembering that the portrait was painted before his lover was turned, and probably didn't know the student that would always talk to him at nights in the snake tongue was now mated to his living counterpart. He smirked, **"You realize that the living Salazar Slytherin is in the castle again, right?" **

Mentally Cedric added, 'He looks a lot different now, you wouldn't even recognize yourself, I didn't.'

The eyes of the dark founder looked down at the Potter in shock, **"Really now? I am guessing there is much I don't know about my living self. I remember him being turned shortly after he left…"**

Cedric pushed away from the fireplace, it was odd seeing his Sal not looking at him lovingly. Well the portrait was, but in a completely different light. To the portrait of Salazar Slytherin Cedric Harold Potter is a student he would probably consider a son if he had ever been given the chance to have any; that was a creepy thought there, **"I should have him come talk to you, I think he would enjoy that."**

"**You have him come here than, I am missing something vital and I don't like that."** The portrait was giving him a stern look which Cedric gave a small smile and a nod to before turning and leaving to meet Benji in the hall.

The Malfoy grinned at Cedric as the stone wall behind him closed again, his silvery eyes had a mischievous glow to them, "Well, at least you are still alive."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he started down the hall, "In a manner of speaking…"

Benji snorted, "Right, I keep forgetting about that, even after all of Sal's horrible puns about it."

Cedric laughed at that, "True, he is very _puny_, isn't he?"

With hunched shoulders the Malfoy grumbled, "Too much if you ask me. Who would have known the founder of the dark house could be so, so…"

When his friend searched for a word Cedric supplied the blonde with one, "Childish?"

Benji gave a curt nod at the word that finished his thought, "Yeah, so childish. I just never pictured it."

Cedric allowed himself a tired smile at the thought, his blue-eyed vampire mate knew just how to make him laugh when he was in a horrible mood. It always helped him when he was in a fit of depression after a nightmare. He didn't know what he would do without his mate or friends.

'Curl up and die', his mind supplied darkly.

_!!!!_

As soon as Cedric stepped through the portrait of Lady Medusa into his and Sal's rooms he was ushered into his bedroom by his mate. In the security of the other vampire's arms Cedric finally let his mask drop and leaned against Salazar, taking in his scent as his body relaxed.

"**Your portrait wants to talk to you love." **Cedric had muttered it quietly as he was sat down on the edge of his bed.

Slowly the younger vampire's head was lifted by a gentle hand and tired green eyes met with loving blue, **"No talking, you need rest, luv."**

Cedric smiled at the affection he was being given as his robes where being unbuttoned by a practiced hand. He tiredly kissed the hand that was still holding his chin before it went to work with its partner with their task. Salazar leaned forward and placed a soft and feather light kiss on the younger vampires lips as he slipped the cloths off.

If it had been any other time the slow movements would have led to a sex filled night, but no matter how much Salazar's body begged for it as his beautiful mate's muscled body came into view, the urges were pushed away.

That night Cedric slept the best he had in over a month, as his mate held him tightly to his larger build. Morning would come much too early for the new Potion's professor.

_!!!!_

In the fifth year Slytherin dorm all but one boy was asleep. Severus Snape wanted so badly to join his year mates in slumber, to let his dreamless sleep potion take over him, and fall into a black obis with no danger. But too much was on his mind.

He was no longer alone, his house was on his side now, they weren't ignoring him like they used to. It was way too good to be true in the young Slytherin's mind after a summer spent with an abusive father. The young Snape feared that if he went to sleep, he would wake up and it would all be a dream and he would be alone again. But then what his professor had said, 'No Slytherin will be in pain.'

Did he really mean it? Did this new professor really care that much, and would he really enforce this new Slytherin way? He wanted it all to be true, that this man would not be like Slughorn, be not only a better teacher, but a better house leader. Slughorn only cared about those top students in the Slug Club. Something told Severus that you wouldn't need to do great in class to have Cedric Potter's attention.

But then he knew the man would expect for them all too just do their best, but anything less would not be welcomed. Maybe he could share his love of potions with the man and get more lessons, and more time in the lab. Severus drifted to sleep with those thoughts, he ignored the pain in his back and arms, the pain of his heart and soul and let himself sleep, looking forward to lessons with his new teacher.

_!!!!_

Cedric plotted revenge against Dumbledore as he looked down at his class schedule. Really, did the man want a blood war? Double potions first thing in the morning, first class of the week, for first year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Yeah, the man was going to find out just how much the new Slytherin Head of House did not like this arrangement. He knew it was the man's way of trying to get the two rivals closer together, but Dumbledore was a fool to think that it would work by forcing them together. Cedric would try to be civil to the young lions, but knew after his second round through Hogwarts that that would be much easier said than done.

The vampire had picked up his schedule and his house's before he went to breakfast and had gone over his own along the way. As he came upon the Great hall he rolled his up and stashed it away in one of his many robe pockets. Before entering he tapped his wand on the large stack of student schedules and a reminder of his speech appeared on the back of each one.

"No Slytherin shall be in Pain, No Slytherin shall be left alone."

He let himself smirk as he looked down upon the words, they were written in Perstaletongue, but would appear to be English to anyone who bared the Slytherin crest on their uniform. It was Sal's idea and Cedric thought it was pure genius; none of the houses could know of the reuniting in the snake house, for even Dumbledore would not like that fact. The man feared it and Cedric, no Harry, knew better than most why the man feared it.

Glancing around the hall as he entered and waltzed up to the Head table Cedric made a plan to wait until after he ate to pass out the schedules, as not even a fourth of his students were present at the current time. He could bet that most of them weren't even awake yet.

He snorted at that, it took him until the third week of every one of his years at Hogwarts to get with the right wake up schedule, usually with the assistance of Al. He wondered if Benji was even awake yet and pondered the idea of going to his room for a wake up call; luckily when he glanced up at the Head table before rounding it he spotted Benji already eating with about six other professors.

Cedric sat the sack of papers down before he took his seat next to his school friend, careful not to bug the slightly older man until his cup of coffee was completely drained. While waiting he munched on some buttered toast and looked for Severus' schedule. He was going to have a meeting with the fifth-year Slytherin in the near future and would need to know it if he was going to ask about the brunette's love of potions.

Finding the slip he tapped his wand on it and then pulled out his own schedule and tapped it with his wand, Severus' schedule appeared on the back. He placed it back in the stack and his own in his pocket before grabbing some crisp bacon and turned to Benji who had just stuffed a piece of his own bacon into his mouth.

By the way the Malfoy's eyes were dazed and how he chewed very slowly, Cedric judged that Benji had not finished drinking enough coffee. It was funny to watch so Cedric nibbled on his bacon and waited for the blond to notice him.

It took about five minutes.

His stare was returned with a raised eyebrow and a "What?"

Cedric chuckled in his mind and allowed a quick smile, "Nothing, how many cups of coffee have you had?"

Benji looked from his friend to his mug, picking it up; he took a long swig and looked back to Cedric after he swallowed, "Five."

The potion's Master nearly chocked on his food, "F-five? Bloody hell, I'd be jumping off the walls at that point!"

Benji gave him a bland look and Cedric was reminded who he was talking to so he added, "Sorry, muggle saying."

The Malfoy snorted, than went back to his coffee, his food forgotten. Cedric shook his head at the blonde's actions and turned back to his own food, waiting for twenty minutes before he stood to pass out schedules.

It was at that point that he wondered how his past teachers knew who was who; he could guess most of them. Then he realized that as he touched a schedule he was able to connect a face with the name at the top.

The list started out with the seventh years and went down by year, in alphabetical order, by the end of it he knew all of his student's names and would most likely not forget. He was so thankful to be a wizard; otherwise it would have taken him forever just to pass out the pieces of paper. Instead of names he was able to focus on the conversation of the Slytherin Table.

Even if they quieted when he neared, his inhuman hearing could pick up what was being said across the hall se he could hear them pretty well. They were whispering about Voldemort. This didn't surprise Cedric as his biggest enemy should very well be on the rise about this time, and it angered his when he finally noted how many of the seventh years had already gained the Dark Mark thanks to their families.

All their lives were getting ready to be turned around, from Benji's information; he knew the Malfoy family had already aligned themselves with Voldemort. Benji himself was well known in the dark market as a seller and buyer of Dark Artifacts. It was a family business that the younger bother had been forced to take over; and yet, even with this reputation Cedric was overjoyed to know that his friend had refused the mark when offered to fallow his older brother.

The rest of the Slytherin five had also refused, Cedric's view on bowing to anyone having been drilled into their minds. They didn't know it, but he had forced those views on them just so that they would refuse Voldemort. He had given them the free mind needed to separate themselves from their overruling dark families who had already done as he thought they would.

Without Cedric Potter's views they would have fallen under their family's pressure and taken the mark. Voldemort was not week, and as a powerful Slytherin he drew the attention on other Slytherins, it was not hard for him to gain allies in Purebloods with the hatred they have for muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods.

Cedric wonders just how many of them know that Voldemort himself is a Halfblood. The vampire's friends knew he was, and didn't judge him for it, even if it took them forever to stop using racial terms around him, and then all together unless needed; but would the Death eaters be so understand, even if they feared his power.

Having finished passing out the schedules Cedric headed of to his classroom to prepare it for students. As he walked he had to refocus his mind, the day had just started and his Slytherin side was already making plans for how to make allies to take down Voldemort when the time came. He knew however, that most of his plans would have to wait until Severus took over the position as Slytherin Head of House and he wasn't under the watchful eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

_!!!!_

When it came time for lunch, you could say the Cedric was ready to kill several of his new students. Their ignorance did not bug him at all; it was their pure stupidity and choice to ignore him that annoyed him. He had had two classes of first years, one after the other and he wondered if Dumbledore hated the Slytherin Potter as much as he was untrusting of the unknown vampire.

Next time Cedric had his first years in class he would make sure they knew he was not to be messed with. He didn't have to worry about his snakes, as they already feared and respected him; it was the other houses -mostly Gryffindors- that he needed to worry about. Control over a Potion's class is needed as so many things could go wrong and he was not going to be sending any student to the hospital wing because they or their lab partner refused to pay attention in class.

Cedric is sure his eye is twitching slightly as he stabs his pork stake with his fork; he tried to mask every emotion he was feeling, but knew it wasn't working completely.

"Tough classes?" next to Cedric, the new DADA professor was giving his friend a look, "Because I am sure the poor dead pig does not deserve the treatment you are giving it."

Green eyes snapped to slivery blue and a quiet sigh left his painted black lips, he leaned back in his chair and his grip loosened on his fork. The blonde always knew what to say, "Who the hell gives the poor potions professor two classes of first years one after the other, first thing in the morning at the start of the week?"

Benji shrugged his shoulders, expensive black robes embroidered with light blue and silver swirls and the Malfoy crest moving with his body with elegance and grace. With a bored look he turned back to his food, "Albus Dumbledore apparently."

Cedric glared at him for a moment before turning to his plate again and picked up his knife to cut his meat. It had shocked him when he first found out that vampires can still eat regular food like before they were bitten. He had thought they only needed blood; their bodies pull nearly everything they need to survive out of blood, but they still need to eat other foods to gather vitamins and other minerals that blood could not offer. Their bodies just couldn't gather the substances as well of a human's can, what with them technically being dead.

After taking a bite from his pork Cedric glared at it; of course, after being turned nothing tasted any where near as wonderful as the metallic liquid they thrived on, what would have once been mouth watering, tasted terribly bland. He hated it, so nearly never wanted to eat, but eat he would to satisfy his mate. He took a few more bites of his meat that too well cooked and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before pushing the plate away and giving up on the meal.

"You are so wasteful Rickie." Benji muttered this as his plate was almost empty.

Cedric snorted and pulled out a book from his robes and flipped it open to where he had left off, pointy ignoring the comment. He hadn't gotten to read it since coming to Hogwarts and hoped it would calm his nerves enough for him to go to the fifth year snake and lion class without killing anyone, namely his nephew.

The thought of James Potter made him loose interest in his novel right off the bat, and brought back that twitch he thought was gone. He inwardly groaned and snapped his book shut. Benji and a few other teachers looked at him in shock, one or two jumping but he chose to ignore them to stand and leave the hall.

Reaching his room Cedric's wand flew to his hand from its holster and he started warding the room from unwanted prank spells. He layered it on the walls first and then on chairs, tables, cauldrons, cabinets, doors, his desk and all potions containers. The spell would alert him if any spells were cast upon it; it was a warning. He would not be taking any chances with the marauders in his class room.

He had decided to dive right into brewing with his fourth years and up, giving them all a potion from the year before to brew so he could gage their skills and go from there. It was much simpler than forcing a test on them as the class was hands on. If any pranksters ruined his class room or hurt a fellow student or them selves, he would do everything in his power to make sure they didn't return.

A great tool to hold over a student who wants to become an Auror and needs the class; they would only get one warning, something he considered a gift.

The green eyed vampire finished prepping his classroom when a silent bell went off at the signal of the release of lunch. He put away his wand and sat at his desk to wait for his students. It didn't surprise him when Severus Snape was the first one to arrive, then again, Cedric hadn't seen him at lunch so he was probably already in the dungeons.

It didn't take long before the entire class had arrived; he was shocked the Marauders had even arrived on time.

**TBC**

**A/n:** I feel my heart breaking as I realize Sev is getting ready to go through his own hell as he will still become a death eater, and it kills me to have to put him through that, but I must...I am not going to change the past we know from the book.

I had debated making it so Cedric became a major father or mentor figure towards Sev but am not sure how I can handle Cedric forcing himself to break Severus' trust so he still gains the Dark Mark. Cedric has to be very careful with how he treks so he doesn't make it so he would never get to the past to begin with, we all know how that goes.

I am thinking about getting Remus and Severus together, ignoring how Lily is friends with the Slytherin from the books. I like the idea but was wondering how you all though about it, or if you had any ideas of how to make it work into the time line.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT

Note to Shinigami Rachi: I have AP rewritten up to half way through chapter three; I will be posting it once I get to chapter six. I am renaming 'Snakes can Love" How does that sound?


	8. Students

**Title:** Of Silver and Green

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** It is the Marauders' fifth year at Hogwarts and there is a new Head of Slytherin and life is about to get interesting for the Hogwarts Pranksters. What is it about this man that is so interesting? If only they could know what Cedric Potter knows, the deadly truth that is held in the future, his past. For Cedric Potter is Harry Potter, and few others know the true sadness that fallows the rise of Lord Voldemort.

**Warnings:** Marauders Period (time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Parseltongue"**

_'Dream/memory'_

"_Random Romanian"_

**A/n:** Thank you, all who reviewed, you have no clue how happy it makes me to check my mail and see those. The support of my reviewers helps me so much.

Now on for the real reason you are on this page.

**Chapter:** Students

He watched them walk in, his eyes finding faces in the crowd. The vampire felt his chest constrict as Cedric spotted his mother, red hair pulled up into a loose bun and her green eyes- so closely identical to his own- shined with an interest to learn. He remembered from being in the Slug Club in Harry's time, that Slughorn would brag about how his mother was a genius in Potions. This thought helped him keep is cool under the glares of the Marauders, minus Moony.

He remembered that Moony's senses as a werewolf made it impossible to be in potions class with so many scents around, most not pleasant. While as a vampire his nose could almost match up to any werewolves', he had gotten used to it but understood why Remus Lupin would not be his student.

After they were all seated Cedric stood, moving around the desk slowly, looking over them with emotionless green eyes. They grew silent as his gaze went over them and as all was calm, he spoke. Cedric spoke quietly yet sternly, his voice giving an unspoken threat and warning to anyone who thought this would be an easy class.

"Welcome to Fifth year Potions. Be warned that it will not be like your last four under Potion's Master Slughorn as my teaching style is very different than his." He paused as he stood in the front of the class, his stance strong. "As I have not had any of you in class I will need to gage your skill level so I know where to begin."

He waved his wand at the blackboard behind him and an invisible piece of chalk began writing the instructions and title of a potion in his loopy and sharp handwriting, "I have chosen a medium level potion from your previous year for you to brew."

He was interrupted by many loud groans from the lion side of the room and few much quieter ones from the snake side as they all recognized the potion he had picked, he couldn't help but grin. In his mind it was just a simple burn salve potion, but Cedric remembers how hard it was to brew the first time. Of course, working with dragons makes one keep a constant supply of it as well as stranger versions.

He coughed to gather their attention again and looked from one side of the room to the other, "While you are brewing I will be going around the room to help should you need it, you all are still learning so I do not expect you all to be able to brew it perfectly. Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them so you understand them."

This was something new, Cedric knew that Slughorn just expected his student to just get it or not, he never really helped the ones that struggled, "Now, before I release you to gather the proper ingredients; I will not tolerate any misbehavior in my class. If any of my students are harmed because someone, any one, refused to listen to me and causes an accident –either on purpose or through ignorance- I will do my best to get you removed from my class, I don't care what house you are in. Your safety in this classroom is at the top of my list."

The vampire's eyes washed over his snakes and then the lions and some nodded their heads in return and some sat in slight fear. With out another word he waved his hand towards the ingredient store closet and the room went into motion as the students stood.

_!!!!_

Severus began to brew the potion with ease, it was one he would always brew before going home, and he had been brewing it before he even learned it in class last year. The black-eyed wizard could probably do blindfolded, but would never try that. After about six more ingredients in twenty minutes later the potion lover let his brew simmer for a moment and took the time to look around the classroom.

True to his word, Professor Potter was going around the classroom helping several students prepare their ingredients correctly, often with a calm voice but the Slytherin could tell the man was on the edge of yelling at some of the stupid things he was being asked. A twitch had made an appearance in the man's left eye, barely noticeable, but there.

Half way through the class and the Professor had yet to be able to walk to the snake side of the room, the Gryffindors dragging his attention every chance they had. Severus noticed that when Potter would call his uncle over it was with a stupid question, mostly just to annoy his hated relative most likely. Black also chipped in, but it was Pettigrew who needed the help the most and wasn't getting it.

"Think we should give him an out?" Severus turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him on the bench. It was Violet Gwinn, true to her name she kept her long curly hair a bright purple, her eyes a duller version with the help of spells and dyes for her hair. Currently she was sitting back in her chair -her potion simmering as his was- her eyes on their new head of house.

Behind them, an Italian with dark hair and even darker green eyes leaned forward, around his own cauldron which was also at the correct stage. Slytherin had gotten used to their Head of House not helping them and would take it upon them selves to learn the potion before brewing it in class, so even Narcissa next to the Italian was waiting for her potion to simmer before adding the next ingredient.

With an accented voice the Italian spoke with a smirk on his lips, "I think we should before we have some dead lions on our hands."

Narcissa swatted his arm with a huff, "You know we should Jeremy Zabini."

Jeremy grinned at her with a glint of mirth in his eyes, "But none of us need help though, he got himself into his mess."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes at the other male, "Yes, but you were supposed to put in the troll hair a few seconds ago."

They all knew it wasn't really important to be exact with when you put in the troll hair, but Jeremy still rushed to sprinkle the finely chopped one inch lengths into his hazel colored potion. Severus had already put his in but the two females were a bit behind in the matter so would wait a little longer.

Thinking of a way to help their poor teacher Violet raised her hand next to her head. Even if her hand wasn't waving in the air like the idiot Gryffindors' were their professor looked over, a look of pure thankfulness almost piercing through his emotionless mask but shining in his emerald eyes behind elegant glasses.

Severus watches as he turns back to the Gryffindor he had been showing how to cut the troll hair and said a few more things before turning and walking to the purple-haired Slytherin. As he walked they could tell he was barely restraining himself from jetting over to them. When a Gryffindor shouted out a question the short man threw a snippy comment back, telling them to wait their turn.

The darkly clothed man stopped and looked at her cauldron as well as the rest of theirs with a slight nod of approval as he noted they were brewing the potion perfectly, "You want to ask me something Miss Gwinn?"

She smiled at him, catching the silent thank you and sprinkled her troll hair over her potion before turning back to the Potion Master with her question, "Yes, I was wondering how important the timing for the Troll hair is. The book says it doesn't matter, and Professor Slughorn didn't specify."

Severus knew it was a genuine question from the way she spoke and also wondered as well. Other Slytherins around them seemed to lean in, waiting for the man's answer. The potions master seemed to smirk at it, "Yes, I doubt he did as it can get very complicated on that topic Miss Gwinn."

Violets eyes shined with curiosity at this point, hardly hidden, "How so sir?"

They caught a brief smile pass over the man's face, "Troll hair is not necessarily needed to brew this potion Miss Gwinn. It acts as a neutralizer for the aloe skins you started with, taking away some of the potency of the potion."

Before he could continue with his excuse to not go back to the Gryffindors, a voice piped up behind him, "But sir. Even if it does just act as a neutralizer for the aloe, it also helps speed up the effect once applied to a burned victim. Why isn't it needed?"

Severus looked over at the speaker, Lily Evens, the only Gryffindor that hadn't been nagging their professor with questions till this point. With black eyes Severus watched as the older Potter turned slightly to look aver at her. Her eyes shined with the curiosity Violets had and Severus could have sworn he had seen a full out smile on Professor Potter's face before he answered.

"Note Miss Evens, that while the Trolls hair does speed up the presses, there are other types of hair, some less magical, that can also do that, while at the same time not neutralizing the effects of the aloe." He stopped to smirk, "Female lion tail-hair for example, will even strengthen the aloe's burn healing abilities."

At this point Severus started scribing down notes in his text book, which was already littered with his hand writing. And he wasn't the only one, quills could be heard scratching on paper for the next few minutes as their teacher started to talk again, "That is why I say it can be complicated, after Christmas break we will be diving into the different way to brew potions when I get your new text books in."

Apparently not everyone was listening to the short man as a potion started to gurgle on the far side of the room and everyone looked up to see a very frightened Peter Pettigrew as his potion started to bubble over and his friends started to pull him back from the ruined cauldron.

As if anticipating this, Severus watched with wide eyes as their professor sprang into action, his wand leaping to his hand from his sleeve. With a wordless spell the cauldron was empty, but the damage had been done, as proof was the melted metal that was once a cauldron.

The dirty blonde lion shrunk back as Professor rounded on him, eyes blazing. The man started out in another language none of them understood but switched over when he realized who he was talking to, "Get out of my class room Mr. Pettigrew. It has become obvious that you fail at Potions. Do not make me say it again."

The green eyed man pointed to the door and the little rat ran out, nearly as white as a sheet, tears in his eyes. The cruelty of the man shocked everyone, even if the Slytherins who knew they should not have doubted him capable, by dinner the whole school would know about the accident.

The rest of the class period was spent in silence as even Severus would admit to being a bit terrified at the moment; he had been reminded of the fury his father would have before hitting him. He shivered at the thought and pushed it away to plummet himself into his potion making.

He was the first to finish his brew so he quickly bottled it and labeled it with his name and consciously walked to the front of the room where his head of house sat at his desk. As he neared he would hear the man muttering in that strange language again, writing out a letter that would no doubt mean the end of Pettigrew's brewing days.

After stealing himself Severus coughed into his hand and got the angry man's attention. Green eyed looked up at him suddenly and softened from their blazing only moments ago as they laid on the near shaking Slytherin, "Finished already Mr. Snape?"

A little numbly Severus nodded his head and held up his bottled potion. The young Slytherin watched as eyes scrutinized the color of the liquid he had just finished brewing and let out a sigh of relief when he saw approval in them, "Where do I put it Professor Potter?"

With the hand holding a jet black quill the Potter motioned towards a small desk next to his larger one, something Severus had not noticed before. On it was several racks to hold veils and bottles. Quickly he placed his bottle in a slot and turned to return to his seat.

"Ten points to Slytherin." The black haired wizard did not stop but slowed from his near run, and did not ask what the points were for, he understood why he got them, and would take them.

When he sat down Violet and some other Slytherins were bottling up their potions. Twenty minutes passed before the bell rang and the class nearly flew out when their professor released them. The lions didn't even stop to tease the Slytherins and left their rivals in their dust. Severus was happy for this and wondered how long their fear would last.

As the snakes neared their common room to drop of their stuff before heading to the great Hall for dinner Violet spoke up and cut the silence that had drifted over them, "He can speak Romanian, I barely recognized it from the time I spent over in Romania with my aunt, but that was Romanian. No doubt in my mind."

Jeremy piped up, "How does he knew Romanian? And he spoke it so fluently too."

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders, "He could have gained his Mastery in Romania, many Potion Masters reside there."

There was the silence again as they entered their common room and the topic was dropped for the moment.

_!!!!_

Back in his classroom Cedric was holding back angry tears. He was so angry at himself, he had lost his tight control over his emotions and yelled at a student that had probably just made a mistake because his friends wouldn't allow their Professor to help him by bogging him down with stupid questions. They probably already knew the answers too.

As the vampire felt something slither across his leg from under his desk he tensed for a moment, then shivered, **"I just screwed up, didn't I?"**

He stared down at his finished letter as his mate winded up his leg in his Animagus form, a twenty foot, ebony Kind Cobra with bright blue eyes. He would be sending off the letter, he didn't need anymore incidents like that, not just because Wormtail was so horrible at potions but because Cedric feared he could not hold back his temper at the site of the rat.

Shaking the young vampire out of his thoughts, Salazar spoke up, **"I really don't blame you, not only did he threaten the safety of your students, he is also the future betrayer of your parents."**

Cedric clenched his hands in his hair, **"I know that, you know that, but it hasn't even happened yet. I shouldn't loose control over my emotions like that!"**

The bulk of his lover's weight coiled in his lap and Salazar's silver head rose to rest on his lovers shoulder to hiss in his ear, flicking tongue tapping silver loops, **"You knew you would be seeing him, luv."**

Before he could help himself a flow of curses left his mouth in a low hiss, **"And then I spoke in Romanian. I hope none of the students can understand it."**

He heard a chuckle as the weight in his lap shifted and became a man beside him, **"I sure hope so, that was some pretty dark language you said there. Would have made a sailor blush."**

Cedric rest the side of his head on his hand and looked up at his mate, a small grin on his lips, **"I'll blame Master Morley."**

Salazar rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his black hair, he wouldn't complain that the topic had been changed, **"That man sure knows how to curse..."**

Cedric leaned forward and rested his head on the taller man's abdomen and wrapped his arms around his hips, "**You have no idea, I don't know how many times Anita scolded him for it."**

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Salazar started to run his clawed fingers through his mate's soft hair, **"You need to go to dinner luv."**

Cedric groaned at that, the sound muffles because of his face being up against his stomach, **"I don't wanna, do I have to?"**

Salazar chuckled down at him, the feeling of Cedric's mouth hissing against his skin giving off an odd sensation that got his hormones flowing, **"If you do go, I can promise making it up to you later…"**

The promise hung in the air as green eyes looked up at the older vampire with a smirk, **"I don't know, will you survive that long?"**

To prove his point Cedric rubbed his chest against the pants that were poking him as they tightened against the hardening appendage under them. This got a groan from Salazar and a low hiss passed his lips. To anyone else the sound would be disturbing but to Cedric it was an erotic sound that he could not ignore. Again the professor repeated, **"Do I have to?"**

Under his breathe the blue-eyes wizard mumbled about damn hormones before pulling his younger mate up to plant as passionate kiss on his darkly painted lips. Moments later they were panting out their labored breathes and leaning against each other to stay up and not fall. He didn't want to, but Salazar had to ruin the moment, **"You know you do."**

Cedric hissed angrily at him, and gained back his strength, pulling away,** "You're going to regret that Sal."**

Salazar Shivered at the tone that threatened, **"I know, but I like it when you make it rough."**

Green eyes that echoed the killing curse glared at him told the older man that the night was going to be filled with pain and pressure, thought the one that would dominate -pain or pleasure-was not a sure thing. He loved his submissive mate to death, but enjoyed it when he didn't have to be gentle with the younger vampire and there would be fight in those green eyes.

The young vampire backed up and turned to leave, the fight growing in his glowing eyes. As he went he moved his robes as he wanted to hide his growing erection from the rest of the world, **"Have it your way then."**

With that he left, leaving Salazar to fight with his own erection. The ancient Potions Master cursed himself several times, in several different languages before he transformed and made his way to his love's rooms. He could already feel Cedric sharp claws cutting down him back. He knew it would feel like an eternity before his mate got back from dinner.

He was all too right about that.

_!!!!_

The entire way to the Great Hall Cedric was fighting his body from running back and giving in. Sal would regret doing that to him, blood would flow tonight, Cedric would mate sure of it. He was going to dinner for appearance only; he knew rumors would start like a wild fire if he didn't. That didn't mean he wouldn't hurt Sal for forcing him to go.

As the potion master walked towards the Slytherin Common Room on his way out of the dungeons several of his snakes started to pile out, also on their way to dinner. He schooled his features as best he could and pulled on his mask. The group was mostly made up of fifth and sixth years, Lucius gently pulling his betrothed near the front as some sort of head of the group.

Cedric watched the two of them, not missing the slightly fearing look in the blonde Black's eyes. He knew that look, the look of a female who had been abused on more than just a physical level. He was really starting to hate the Black family more and more everyday. The only thing that distracted him from that hate was the look on Lucius' face.

The Malfoy truly cared for the witch and it could be seen in their eyes, the way he held her carefully as if not to jar any bruises or other wounds she might have, mentally or physically. The Slytherin head knew he needed to get her some potions.

The potions master's eyes suddenly shifted to find Severus right behind them on that thought, sharing a laugh with Narcissa as she told him something over her shoulder. He seemed to be faring better, but the hurt could still be seen on his face, the barely hidden pain in his eyes. And suddenly those black eyes were on him.

It made him pause in his step to be caught staring but Cedric elegantly pushed it aside and met his glance with a raised eye brow. Severus' eyes widened and he looked away, a little embarrassed. This made Cedric smile to himself, feeling a little better and forget about the events that would take placing in his and Salazar's bed in the quickly coming night.

When he reached the crowd of Slytherins he migrated in with them like he would in school, but unlike his teen age years, he did not go unnoticed as many eyes landed on him in shock. For the most part he ignored them, his long strides getting him ahead of the crowd very quickly.

He entered the hall first, walking by the student's tables to the head table, not taking note of the whispers that fallowed him until he was in his chair and filling his plate with food that really didn't interest him. His outburst was earning him glares and looks of fear.

"So, what potion did the lion ruin?" The blonde had spoken before taking a bite, his tone having made the situation out to be an everyday occurrence.

Slowly Cedric began cutting his meat skillfully with his knife, "Burn salve."

Next to him Benji almost lost his food as he chocked, once the Malfoy was better he looked over at Cedric with a look of shock, "Seriously? We perfected that in second year."

With a nod Cedric replied, "Melted his cauldron."

Suddenly Cedric felt someone behind him and knew who it was before she spoke, and when she did he pulled out the letter addressed to her which he had grabbed on his way out of his room, "Cedric, you nearly scared Mr. Pettigrew to death. What on earth did he do?"

Not even looking at her he passed his letter to her, "That'll explain it Minerva."

And with that she disappeared to her seat next to Albus without another word. The vampire ate the rest of his diner in silence, and Benji fallowed suit, not uttering another word. Which made him mind wonder to what he was going to do to Salazar; he had to use all his control to not stab his food and break his ceramic plate.

Not because he was angry, but because his erection let its self be know again by making it painfully uncomfortable in his already uncomfortable wooden chair.

_!!!! With in the next part will be sexual scenes, not with major detail but __**reader discretion is advised**__. I will warn you when it will occur. !!!!_

By the time Cedric reached his room and had the portrait was shut behind him sexual tension was very evident on his features. His eyes were glowing unnaturally in the very dim light of the room, his fangs cutting into his lower lip making blood trickle down his chin. His clawed finger nails were digging into his palm, more drops of his blood falling from his fists. All this he ignored as he slipped out of everything but his tight, green pin-stripe black pants.

The rest of his clothes were blindly thrown about the room as he walked to his bedroom where Salazar was most likely waiting for his return He had long since grown out of his modesty brought on by his scar littered body as Salazar thought him he had a figure to show off; his battle wounds only adding to the sexiness.

Cedric now flaunted his body proudly as he crossed over to his bedroom door, pulling it open and nearly taking it off its hinges. Inside Salazar was on the bed, previously staring at the ceiling until those eyes snapped to Cedric in the doorway.

The younger lover's eyes greedily drank up the nearly naked body resting on their king size bead. Long black hair was spread across their pillows like a lake of black water, framing pale skin that shined with sweat. He was taking a great effort to wait for the standing lover, his thin silk boxers the only thing keeping his wondering hands from touching himself.

His breath came out in labored huffs and Cedric held back the urge to leap forward and bite those pale lips, puffy because of the fangs dragging over them. Cedric knew he was being toyed with; Salazar wanted to get a wild reaction out of him with his unclothed display. Unfortunately for the founder, he had a plan and he was not about to slide from it.

He moved forward at a painfully slow pace, sliding his pants down his slim hips as he went. This drew a quick breath out of Salazar and Cedric only smirked down at him, fangs showing themselves. Once his pants were low enough to only be held up by his hard manhood, the young vampire lifted a clawed hand and snapped. Suddenly Salazar's hands where chained above his head and boxers removed.

**Here is your warning! **

Lust filled blue eyes widened and a low hiss was emitted. Just what Cedric wanted and he slipped onto the bed and slipped his pants all the way off and wrapped a firm hand around the member displayed before him. His mate was very well endowed and his hand could not cover the whole length.

Before Salazar could buck his hips in reaction the younger vampire placed his other hand next to the other, flat on the uncovered skin, and put his weight on it. Salazar hissed angrily at him but it was ignored as Cedric leaned forward and dragged his fangs down the other man's hairless chest.

This drew out a pain filled hiss, illegible to even Cedric. The pain was soothed however, as a warm tongue lapped up the blood that the chest leaked, healing the wounds to leave small welts that would heal soon on their own. Cedric hissed in content as he looked down at the throbbing cock in his hand, it had jerked when he had first sunk his fangs in skin. He licked his lips of blood and rubbed the manhood in his hand with his thumb.

Pre-cum was spread over the head as his thumb pressed hard on the slit and the pearly beads leaked out. Again hissing filled the room with pleasure, after six years of being mated Cedric knew what his mate liked and didn't like. He was playing against that thin line that separated those likes and dislikes.

An hour later Salazar had yet to climax and Cedric had already littered his flesh with many scars, some still bleeding. It was only when Salazar begged and pulled on his restraints to nearly break them that Cedric lowered his previously prepared entrance down on Salazar with slick ease.

In all honestly, Cedric was surprised the other man didn't cum right then, but then again, Salazar had over a thousand years of experience. And yet, only six of those years were with his mate so there was the shock.

Salazar's body jerked but he didn't release, that would make it to easy.

When Cedric was completely impaled he just sat there and grinned down at his mate who was aggressively hissing at him in low tones. The young vampire had two options, keep his control or release him to be taken very roughly.

He really wanted the second one, he preferred it when Salazar controlled him, and he had had his fun. His mind made up Cedric leaned down and captured Salazar's bloody lips in his own; intimidating razor sharp fangs bit down on his painted bottom lip and their blood mixed together. With their blood mixing, like it had the first night of their mating when Cedric was turned, their blood bond sprang to life and they climaxed together.

**I'm done.**

It was a blinding climax as it had been building up for over an hour, it left both of them breathless for the moment but they were far from done. Until he could breathe again Cedric laid on his mate's chest, hands tangled in black hair and forehead resting on Salazar's. Their eyes were connected for the time span, green and blue glowing together. That was when Cedric released his mate's retrains.

Suddenly he was on his back and arms pinned beside him, Salazar breathing deeply above him.

They finally stopped when they realized Cedric had to go to work in less than three hours.

**TBC**

**A/n:** I just, like, made that entire potion stuff up….fun really. And you got a sexy scene because the last few chapters were seriously lax in the Sal/Harry department. So I hope that I made up for that…

Also, for those of you who want a more in dept look at how Cedric and Sal met go look up a story I just posted the first chapter for, called 'Of Purple and Silver'.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


End file.
